When I was Lauren, He was Alex
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Another agent is sent in to join Team Bartowski, Zoe Taylor, but there is one existing member of the team that she is very familiar with, Not to mention that she fears the number one rule of being an agent will get broken. "Agents don't fall in love with other agents."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, that's so funny to say!

A/N: I had this idea and wanted to see where it took me, enjoy!

**Zoe Taylor**

"Name?"

"Lauren Bailey."

"I'll ask you again. Name."

"Lauren Bailey."

"Obviously working undercover isn't going to be your forte. Name?"

"Uh, fine, Zoe Taylor."

"You will be staying in an apartment compound with NSA agent John Casey."

"NSA? Oh kill me now."

"Now Miss Taylor. You will be working to protect the subject Bartowski along with Sarah Walker and John Casey."

"So Bartowski, is he the intersect? Does this mean that it worked better than on me?"

"You were the updated prototype intersect after the first intersect. He is the first, more successful intersect. Now. It's time to make your appearance to, as the others say, Team Bartowski." I was to a car and given the keys. "We are actually trusting you with this car. So don't go blowing it up."

"No problem. They won't know about my, about my past will they?"

"We will try our best not to let that information slip."

"Thank you General." I got in the car and drove to the apartment complex. Burbank apartments. Without a key to hand I took out a lock pick and jimmied the lock open. I walked in the apartment to see a, quite clean apartment. The kitchen was immaculate. I dropped my two suitcases in what I assumed was the empty guest bedroom. It was quiet. I set about making some kind of dinner for myself. Chopping a bit of onion, boiling some water, put the pasta in it, mashing a bit of tomato, making meatballs and grating some cheese.

I heard the door open and leapt up onto the kitchen counter and up above the fridge. Could it be John? I couldn't risk it. I wedged myself in the ceiling and waited. I heard footsteps, something being dropped on the floor. The pan lid started to vibrate and I heard a click, whoever it was, they were ready. As soon as I saw them head towards the kitchen I dived off the ceiling, bringing them down to the floor. My two hands wrestled with one bulky hand. I slammed it on the floor only to be kicked away and pinned down, gun aimed at my face.

"Alex?" I gasped, a hand pinned itself to my mouth as he dropped the gun. It was him.

"Lauren. Is that really you?" I nodded slowly as I stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been reassigned to work with John Casey, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I, am John Casey. But not a word of my real name to anyone."

"And not mine." I held out my hand. "Zoe Taylor apparently."

"As you know. John Casey." He shook my hand. Inadvertently I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry about. It was me that disappeared first. I was too late to come back for you so it is my fault. I thought they had captured you."

"They couldn't keep me locked up that long." I looked at one the computer screens and saw a dorky guy dancing about his room. "Please don't tell me that's our intersect."

"I wish he wasn't. Never tell him to wait in the car." As soon as I saw his face, images flashed through my face.

"Chuck Bartowski. He has been in a heck of trouble from you. My, my, I have my work cut out."

"Indeed you do." Casey replied, I heard a scraping sound and turned to see Casey devouring my pasta dish.

"Hey, that was for me." I snapped, it was something that I had made him when he was Alex and let's say it was his absolute favourite. "Is there any left?"

"There is some." I ate the measly remainder of my dinner and went upstairs to redecorate my room. Mainly old photos that had been processed and allowed through security as they wouldn't give my identity away. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in. It's okay."

"Just checking you're settled in." He put a hand on my lamp, I noticed out the reflection of the mirror he placed a bug on the inside of the lampshade.

"Remove that bug Casey." I set about packing some clothes into the drawers, another bug was placed about the bedside dresser. "Casey, you've nothing to worry about. Now, look. I think we should be able to trust each other despite our past."

"Okay, but it's precautionary so I'll leave them there." He said strongly, I left it and pulled my trousers down. "Woah." Casey put a hand out.

"Oh come on, it's nothing you haven't seen already, bigger or smaller. It may just be different seeing me." I walked towards Casey gently pushing him out of the door and closing it behind him. I leaned back against the door. It had been so long since I last saw him, I thought he was dead. Killed in action, and that's when I was recruited, or at least offered post at the different agencies. I changed into one of my baggy tops and positioned my own guns around the room, well, two. "Goodnight John." I whispered, switching off the light.

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of an alarm clock beside my bed. It took about four slaps of the hand before I turned it off. I threw on the first set of clothes that I could find before bumping into John on the way out.

"Casey, good morning." I smiled.

"Come with me, it's time to set out about working."

"What? Where?"

"The best place imaginable." He replied sarcastically. "Buy more."

"Buy more what?"

"No, that's the name of the store. Buy more."

"You want me to work with electronics, oh come on that's novice work really." He pushed me out the door and into the car. He drove at an incredible speed, we got there in minutes, if even that. I got out the car and looked at the shop that I would be working at. Boy was this going to be fun… "Really?" I retorted. He glared at me and walked inside. I followed obediently. I walked in towards the central "Nerd Herd" circle. The man at the desk watched me and suddenly blinked rapidly. "Casey, why is he staring at me like that?"

"That's Chuck, he does that every now and again."

I walked past and opened a locker with TAYLOR taped to it. A white shirt, grey tie and black skirt hung on the rail. It was, dull. But it was better than that the green shirt that Casey had been wearing this morning. I changed in the toilet and tied my hair in a neat French plait which started on my left temple and ran down across my shoulder and draped down my right side. For the first time in a while, I looked normal. I walked back towards the central circle for "Nerd Herd" what a lame name. Better get used to it for cover.

"Hey, you must be Chuck. I'm Zoe."

"I, er, you, hi."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Just stand right there." He started to mumble to his watch. I held his hand and pulled it down.

"You know erm, I'm part of your time Chuck. They sent me in to support Casey and Sarah."

"I er, maybe I should."

"You, you know." I clapped a hand over my mouth. "No, it's not true. Please don't say anything."

"What? About you being a worker here."

"Oh my gosh. Phew."

"Why? Did you think I got some dirt on you?"

"Nope." I walked away and bumped into another woman in a white shirt. "Hi there. I'm Zoe. You must be?"

"Anna. And just so you know, Morgan Grimes is mine. So hands off." She growled. "Okay? Nice to meet you Zoe." She smiled. Everything about her screamed out crazy.

"Hehe." I laughed awkwardly. "You too." I looked about the store for something to do when a man walking in caught my eye. Images flashed about and I noticed documents about this man. "Oh crap." I mumbled. I ran forwards and spoke to him. "Hi there, is there anything I can help you with? I specialise in any and all electronics so if you're interested then you can feel free to ask me." He nodded before walking away. I looked about for something to do to stop him. My eyes caught Casey and I was about to find the guy again when I heard a click jab into my back.

"I wondered when we would meet again SparrowHawk, if that is your real codename. Why don't we go for a walk?" I walked straight out the store through a huge bustle of people. "Get in the car." He opened the car door and pushed me inside. A man wearing glasses sat opposite me.

"Well done Dominic. Hello there SparrowHawk. We haven't seen you in a while now. What have you been up to?"

"I am trying to infiltrate the CIA and NSA but now you have screwed up any chance I had Jacoby."

"Your words. So cruel. But you're hiding something from me. Now, are you going to tell me or shall I just have to torture it out of you?"

"I'd rather you just let me out of the car than inject me with something to knock me out. If you wouldn't mind." I felt a prick in my arm and I collapsed along the back seat of the car. When I woke up my arms were in shackles and I was in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Now little SparrowHawk. What do you know about the intersect?"

"Nothing. That's what I've been trying to do. I've been trying to find out intel on the matter." A sharp kick and a crack to my leg.

"O really. So you won't mind if I break a finger?"

"Go ahead, I got nine others after you break that one." I retorted. "Ooff." A punch to the stomach. A knife cut on my arm. "No, I will not tell you." Another punch to the stomach and a smack on the face.

"Come on SparrowHawk. You know you want to tell me."

"No, no I don't." Something cut my arm in the same place. "Geez." I squeaked, spitting at the floor. "SparrowHawk is a lot tougher than you think." I let my head hang loose.

"Then maybe I'll just have to be a little more persuasive." The man fell to the floor, a bullet hole in his blazer.

"Help." The word past my lips. I raised my head a little but my energy was draining fast. I pulled on the shackle on my right wrist. Pulling and pulling, the pain was just about bearable. I could make out a vein appearing on the surface of my arm. I slapped myself in the face as the shackle came off the wall. My legs gave way and I hit the ground. Bracing my legs against the wall I pulled my left arm up over my head, the bolts holding to the wall were loose and rusted. It didn't take much to pull it from the wall. The chain smacked my shoulder.

My hands felt for a table trying to pull myself up. The table fell to the floor smacking my back leg. I cursed at the pain. I crawled across to the door which is as far as I managed. I was lifted up over a shoulder and carried away from the holding base.

"No. Put me down." I murmured. Their speed quickened. I hung there. Suddenly I was dropped to the floor and I felt a ringing in my ears.

When I woke up I was lying in a hospital bed. A leg brace was secured around my knee.

"Oo, ahh." I squeaked moving my leg a little and sitting up. There was a deep cut that had been stitched up on my left wrist. Bruises and marks up my arm. I looked a mess.

"No, no. I don't think you should move. Not for a while." A doctor came in and pushed me gently down to the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Just at Burbank's hospital. I'm Doctor Woodcombe. Now Miss Taylor, we are going to keep you in here over night, just in case." I rolled out the bed on the other side and started to walk, hobble along the hospital corridor. "No, no, I don't think so."

"Who brought me in here?"

"A guy that lives near me actually. John Casey, remember the name?"

"Yeah, I remember." I mumbled as he took me back to my hospital bed.

"At least your memory is still intact."

"Yeah. I'm sorry you shouldn't be giving me all the attention, you must have other patients." Doctor Woodcombe nodded and left my room. To my left, on a bedside table, was a batch of flowers in a glass vase. I smiled, the card read.

_Wishing you a safe recovery, from Team Bartowski._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, that's so funny to say! I still find it funny

A/N: I had this idea and wanted to see where it took me, enjoy! So now we've met Zoe but will her past with Casey get in the way?

**Zoe Taylor**

I slept in my bed for as long as I could last, occasionally a doctor or nurse would come and visit me and check my leg which was making a quick recovery. That night, after it went quiet I fell asleep. It was peaceful until I felt an immense pressure on my face. I kicked and squirmed under the pressure, my hand reached out for something on the bedside table. A pen was the first best thing, I swung it through the air and it jabbed the side of their neck, narrowly avoiding an artery. I screamed as if I was playing the civilian and removing the pen, sticking it under the mattress swiftly. Doctor Woodcombe burst in the door amongst the commotion. He removed the man and calmed me down.

"How long have you been here now?"

"Not long Devon but I'll be out before you know it. Now let's get that leg brace off."

"I thought you'd never ask." I smiled as some Chuck's sister Ellie set about removing it. She had been so nice to me in the few days that I had been here. "Oh, wow, that feels amazing."

"Well, you seem to know my little brother well, how so?"

"I just joined Buy More. I know, not the best job but it suits me just fine."

"You must get on extremely well with Chuck."

"We certainly do." I smiled. Ellie helped me up and I slowly made my way out of the hospital. There, my borrowed car from General Beckham was waiting for me. I slowly slipped inside and started up the engine and drove back to Buy More where I waited by the car for Casey. Eventually he came out and didn't notice me until he was almost right next to my car. "Hey." I mumbled.

"Do you have a second? I ought to show you something."

"Of course, lead the way Casey." I slowly followed him over to Orange Orange, a frozen yoghurt place. He waited until it was empty before taking me down to this effective 'underground base.' I stood at the top of the stairs, I slowly lifted my injured leg but squeaked in pain. "Only one way to do it." I sat on the rails and slid down the stairs, accidently knocking into Chuck who steadied me. "Not exactly how I planned on that happening." I stepped away from him. "So what's happening now?"

"The man who came into Buy More came after Chuck and ended up leaving with you was Niko Mikanosa. Part of Fulcrum. But we've dealt with him." A woman with blonde hair sporting an Orange Orange uniform.

"Hi, you must be Sarah Walker. Zoe Taylor." I held our my hand and she shook it cautiously. "I need to come clean about something guys."

"General Beckham."

"Agents, I see you have acquainted yourselves with Lieutenant Taylor. And as a matter of security I need you to-" The feed cut out.

"We've been breached." I sat down at the table in front of the computer screens clicking away at the keyboard. "Do something guys." I looked at the others, Chuck sat down and aimlessly tried basic computer skills. I managed to get our security feed back up. "Bingo."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I'll go upstairs, check stuff out upstairs." Sarah walked upstairs. As soon as she shut the door a crazy picture appeared on the computer screen, it was a cute little worm that shuffled up to the screen.

"What the hell is that?" I said, suddenly the worm made a creepy looking face. A creation of images was sent about my brain.

"It's the worm. It is a virus that attacks the computer. Fulcrum has a master virus maker and this is his special mark." Chuck replied.

"Turn off the power, turn it off!" Casey yelled. I fumbled for the cables but from where I sat I couldn't reach the power plug from where I was.

"Systems failure. Systems failure. Temporal failure." A voice overhead squeak.

"Get out guys!" I yelled. Chuck dived up the stairs, Casey followed. I jumped up sending the chair backwards. I shuffled up the stairs and was about to open the door when it locked.

"Systems terminated."

I yanked at the door but it wouldn't budge. I went back down the stairs to pick up a headset.

"Okay everyone, we may have a little bit of a problem."

"What do you mean?" I heard Sarah's voice in my ear.

"The worm has eaten away at the computer's mainframe. The locks no longer work and I am, locked in. Every entry is locked. And if my prediction is correct then it means, pretty soon, the other systems will fail. Including life support and oxygen supply."

"Stay calm Taylor, we'll have you out in no time."

"No, you can't Sarah. You have to get Chuck to find the Worm. He will have the key to reversing the effects of the Worm's virus."

"I'll do my best Taylor."

"Go now Sarah, hopefully before oxygen supply runs out." I sat down slowly back in the chair that I was at a while ago. Occasionally I would check the oxygen tank to check the oxygen supply. I took out a laptop that had been put under the desk. "Just in case." I fished out a USB stick from underneath my shirt and pulled it out. I squeezed it in my hand, this was my everything. My whole life on a memory stick. I put it into the laptop and a load of folders came up on the computer screen. It was all the pictures that I had from my life as Lauren. There was a series of pictures of myself and, Casey. A series of pictures of me, my parents and my baby brother, Ethan. Ethan.

Ethan Bailey.

The name set about some images in my mind, Ethan Bailey was a prisoner. But where? The flash stopped and I couldn't remember anything about it.

These pictures and files were the ones I had managed to slip past the agency. This was Lauren Bailey's life. Admittedly, it was mine but I had to distance myself from it, from John Casey.

But could I possibly do it? My past with Casey was too strong to just forget. For now, I would just have to wait it out. I unplugged the USB and tucked it back underneath my shirt.

"Taylor, what can we do?" I jumped a little at Chuck's voice echoed in my ear. I turned to look at the oxygen dial, ½ its supply left.

"Finding another computer for you to use that no one will have a trace on. Then you can use your amazing computer skills and find the Worm. Or at least a way to kill the Worm in our computers."

"Will do."

I smiled, from the records I had read, I could see what Sarah saw in Chuck. I just hope she never lets him go.

"Go for it Chuck. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"Like what Chuck?"

"Sending an apple to the Worm that'll give away its position."

"Chuck, you clever guy." I mumbled. I couldn't think of a better plan myself. I started to travel my leg a little, make it slightly stronger. It was a long and dreary process which made me tired and it wasn't helped by the fact there was less than a quarter of the oxygen supply left. "How is it going Chuck?" I murmured to my watch.

"I have sent the Apple to the Worm and I will see what happens."

"O-kay." I sighed weakly. My lungs were starting to feel tight. I stumbled up to the door and tried to open it. It was still locked. I fiddled with the plugs behind the computer and unplugged the entire system. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and changed to the video recorder.

If I was going to kick the bucket then it would have to have a little something to leave behind. Just in case I suffocate…

"Hey, last testimony of Zoe Taylor, well the only one of Zoe Taylor. And no, I won't tell you my name before. So, I would say something to my Mum and Dad but I don't actually think they are around anymore. Well I know my Mum isn't. My Dad, god knows, he changes his name that many times I will never know what it is. And to my little brother, I want to say that no matter where you are, I will always be thinking of you, I love you little guy. And to team Bartowski, well, I know it's been a short journey, but erm, I guess there is something you should know about me. I, well, I used to be a double agent, I used to. I used to… Work for. Oh wow." Smack. My head suddenly hit the table.

When I regained consciousness I could hear the breathing in and out. Something was being held over my face, I blinked rapidly.

"Look, Zoe's coming around." I heard Sarah exclaim.

"You guys did it?" I asked quietly.

"Indeed we did. Welcome back to team Bartowski Zoe." I slowly sat up. "The others are at the church ready for Ellie and Devon's wedding, they seem to know you and you know what, I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if you came along, what difference would it make?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure am. Why not? Not doing anything are you?"

"Nothing at all."

"I'll see you there." Sarah gently hugged me and I squeezed her back.

"Are you going to tell Chuck about the intersect job with Bryce? I really think he deserves to know." I squeezed her hand and then went up the stairs and jogged back home. I raided my wardrobe for something to wear and ended up wearing an old prom dress I could still slip in. My favourite, blue, one shoulder with corsage detailed dress. Pair of heels and I was ready to go. With one gun holstered to my thigh just in case. You can never be too sure. I pulled up and accidently burst into the wrong room. Chuck was busy talking to some old guy in glasses holding up a gun, not to mention Bryce Larkin was in the room.

Bryce, bloody Larkin.

The gun was suddenly aimed at me, I kicked off the heels and stood to the side. As soon as a knife was thrown at a waiter, I grabbed Chuck and dived to the ground.

"Get up." Again, we were back in gun fire range. A crash of glasses and we all dropped to the floor again as remnants of cake and flowers were sent flying.

"Ellie is going to kill you." I murmured to Chuck. "Go find Ellie now Chuck." Suddenly the fire alarm went off and I was soaked in less than a minute. Chuck and Sarah disappeared and I took my chance to leave to. Without looking over my shoulder I got in the car and drove back home, I shouldn't have come here.

My phone rang and I answered.

"Sure thing, it's the least I can do." I smiled. "You're doing the right thing Chuck, not a lot of people would do that." I disconnected the call and went back to the base where I helped Casey with phone calls. "He's done something, something so amazing. Ellie's a lucky girl." I murmured. My eyes caught Casey's across the room. "What?"

"I always said I liked you in that dress."

"I'm going to get a breath of fresh air Casey." I mumbled. Another weedy little soldier came in requesting Casey to see Roarke. I slowly walked up the stairs and outside into the car park. I took out my phone and called the only other number in my phone apart from Team Bartowski.

But like always, there was still no answer. I leant against my car. Emotions got the better of me, I wiped my eye as a tear started to build on the ridge of my eye.

"Pull yourself together." I muttered. I slowly walked back inside and down the steps to see Casey lying out cold on the floor. Without thinking, I rushed to his side.

"Casey, Casey?" He stirred and sat up.

"Mother of-"

"Easy. Easy now." I silenced him.

"That little piece of-" He leapt to his feet. "Get ready to go invade the base."

"I'll be upstairs in two seconds." I pulled a pair of trousers up under my dress and stepped over my dress. Swiftly, I pulled a top on and ran up the stairs. Chuck, Sarah and Casey were already waiting for me.

I followed behind the others once we were in the building. I kept close to Chuck, we dropped straight into this white room.

"Bryce!" I ran over to Bryce's side.

"Lauren-" I silenced him immediately. "I've not got long. Chuck, you have to destroy the intersect."

"No Bryce, I can't do that." Chuck squeaked.

"Bryce, stay with me." I squeaked taking his collar.

"Bryce, you're not, you're not going to." Chuck murmured.

"Sort out the intersect Chuck." I whimpered. "Please." I watched as Chuck loaded up the intersect. I closed my eyes originally but I couldn't help but open them, instantly, I was given the upgrade. Eventually the bright white light came back on. "Chuck?" I stood up and shook Chuck a little. "Chuck?" The door opened and I moved away from Chuck, men dragged Sarah and Casey inside. Within seconds I was being held on either side by two burly guys. I watched Chuck's head jerk about a little. He had received an update for the intersect. He started to flip and whirl about, I took my opportunity and somersaulted forwards kicking the guys in the back of the head. When I looked up, Chuck had already taken care of the majority of the guys.

"Guys, I got crazy powers."

"No kidding Chuck." I whispered.

"Chuck me." Casey added, I smiled momentarily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, still funny!

A/N: Hi uplink2, thanks for the review, hopefully I've added a little more to the background, :D enjoy

**Zoe Taylor**

It had been a while since I got the intersect 2.0 in me. I hadn't since Chuck, or Sarah in a long time. I had only really seen Casey, and that was only because I had been working on an extended project with him mainly situated in the base, packing it up.

At one point Casey walked up the stairs and returned with a worse for wear Chuck Bartowski. I almost dropped the box I was carrying I was in that much shock. I carried on packing as Chuck tried to sneak his way back into the old Team Bartowski.

"Get out of here Chuck." I squeezed Casey's arm before he pummelled the hell out of Chuck. "Are you ready to go to El Bucho tonight?"

"The blue dress?" I winked, he laughed and carried on packing up some stuff. "I'll go on Chuck patrol."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Casey, he's a little puppy dog. He'll do whatever it takes to get Sarah back, wouldn't you if you had the chance?" I knew what I wanted the answer, I had known for a long time.

"Of course, I wouldn't let emotions get the better of me. But I don't want to let emotions cloud my judgement."

"Oh, okay." Admittedly, it wasn't the answer I was looking for but I picked out the blue dress from the wardrobe. I tried zipping it up but couldn't quite squirm my arm back to reach the zip. "John?" I called out. He stood outside the door. "Well don't just stand there, come on in. I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Zip me up for crying out loud." I laughed. Like I asked he zipped the dress up slowly. "See, what was so bad about that?" I turned around, smiling at him. "What?" I asked.

"Just, seeing you wearing that dress, it brings back memories." My hand reached for his cheek, stroking it gently.

"But I never forgot the memories John, you were and are the first man I have loved." I snaked my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "I never forgot my past life. The life I had with you."

"And neither did I."

"I'm sorry that things ended the way that they did. I had to for your own good. But I will not tell you why. It's best to leave that underwraps."

"Whatever you say Zoe." Casey gently let go of me. He may appear to be a strong, tough and aggressive man but from what I remembered when he was Alex, he still had a gentle and loving side to him.

That night I walked into the back of El Bucho and sat at the bar watching the door and checking over my shoulder to see Sarah and back at Casey.

"Lemon entered." I whispered to my watch. Casey started to stride across towards Chuck but a man beckoned him over for a drink. It was down to me. I stepped away from the bar and stopped Chuck in his path. "No Chuck."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Come on Chuck." I pulled Chuck away towards dance floor but it was going to be harder than that. "Where are you going?" I pulled him back. "Let's dance." But he pushed me away in the crowds. He was going to blow Sarah's cover if he wasn't careful. With one last attempt I yanked his arm back. Chuck stumbled back and almost fell into me. Instead, his lips connected with mine. For a second he kissed me but he pulled away. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. I gently slapped his face so not to draw too much attention. "Don't you dare blow the cover of it all. We've worked too hard on this." I watched as Chuck walked back towards Sarah. Slap number two of the night. Ouch, this was not his night. We went back to a store room.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't want to screw things up. Things much up in Prague, I want to be a spy."

"Chuck." I murmured quietly, I left the room and went back into the bar. "Back to normal?"

"Back with the plan. Keep an eye out for Chuck." I sat back at the bar.

"Casey, Casey!" I snapped looking at the stage.

"He's going to be blow the whole opp." Casey replied.

"Give him a chance, the intersect will kick in soon, I promise." Like I said, it kicked in, I grinned. Chuck was being quite the musician.

"Why is he mouthing assassin over and over again?"

"How should I know?"

"And those faces?"

"That is just Lemon."

"True." I snaked through the bar, maybe my intersect could bust a move like Chuck's. I watched Sarah take to the dance floor. That caused a short problem, a little hiccup in his playing. Suddenly Chuck leapt off the stage. "Jesus." The song of gun clicks startled me. I grabbed Chuck, pulling him off of Sarah. "Hey there, let's get out of here."

"There's an assassin, he was going to kill you."

"Where? Where is he?" Sarah snapped. "Half the club is undercover."

"And we're been busting our asses off to get it right, now, we're screwed." Casey was about to lunge forwards. I walked towards him and dragged him away.

"Come on, let's go home." I mumbled. At the car, he suddenly kicked out at the door. "Hey!"

"I can't stand it."

"Come on, I'm sure he didn't mean to muck it up."

"He has mucked up over six months of work."

"Come on Casey. It'll be alright. Now get in." I took the keys from his trouser pocket and drove the car home. "Casey, no matter what happens, it'll be alright."

"We'll be alright." Casey leant across the car and kissed me.

"Hey now, what's all that about?" I moved away. "Casey?"

"I think we should give it another go. As Zoe and John."

"Really?" I looked at him. "John." I tilted my head a little to the side and kissed him, it was exactly how I remembered kissing him, maybe better. "Why didn't we do this earlier?"

"Because you were too busy getting to know Lemon." I slapped his chest. "Hey, it's true."

"Shut up." I shut the car door.

"Since when did I let other people drive my car?" He asked, standing beside me, trying to intimidate me. Instead I vaulted over the car's bonnet and opened the front door.

"Bye Casey, bye." I laughed about to shut the door but opening it at last minute. "Kidding."

"You surprise me."

"You, eh." I giggled. He didn't take the joke so well and he lunged forwards. A flash in my eyes showed me exactly what to do. "No!" I rolled over him.

"What the?" Casey whispered. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around him. He smirked a little sitting down in the armchair. I was starting to get reacquainted when Casey grabbed my legs and threw me up and over the armchair.

"Ow. What the?" I peered around the sofa and realised why.

"Mr Casey? I hope I'm not disturbing anything? I must admit it is a surprise, I thought of you as more of a loner but everyone must have a social life. Is Lieutenant Taylor around?"

"She's out with, some, friends." Casey replied. I waited behind the sofa and waited until General Beckman disappeared. "Okay, that was a close one."

"Are we going to keep this, us, a secret?"

"For now. Until the time is right." Casey picked me up and dropped me on my bed. "Goodnight Zoe." He slowly closed the door and I didn't hear footsteps for a while.

The next morning Casey woke me up and carried his favourite, largest, I would say gun but that would be an underestimation. I drove with him to the location.

"Shall I wait in the helicopter?" I joked. I noticed Chuck and Sarah on the roof. Using his belt as a zip wire until they crashed into another building. "Careful Casey, don't get too carried away." I waited until Casey was finished before plucking Sarah and Chuck off the ground and into the helicopter. "He has been waiting a while to use that thing you know." I yelled over Casey's screeching. When we landed Sarah pulled me to one side.

"My, my. Look at you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're so smitten with him right now."

"What? No. Look at you anyway. You and Chuck still in a cover relationship?"

"Verging on the border. So who is the lucky guy?"

"No one you know." I smiled. "Sshh." I put a finger daintily on her lips. "Go do some spy work." I nudged her with the point of my elbow. "I'll see you back at the apartment Casey." I smiled. Soon, I was in bed. Warm and cosy, bed. Soon the door opened and closed again.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I suppose."

"Zoe?"

"Yes John?"

"I love you Zoe Taylor. I never stopped thinking about you, about Lauren."

Yet I still woke up in my bed on my own. "That is so Casey." I whispered. But when I got downstairs it was time to go undercover, as Kalina's uncle's wife. I picked out pastel cream short dress with a cut out back with a beaded embellished waist. It was one of my many beautiful dresses. I like to pick the right ones for the right occasion. The majority of the day I spent clinging to Casey's arm. It was weird, although I was playing Auntie. It was only when Kalina put "Uncle Johnny" on the spot that he took his arm from my gentle hold. I could tell in about thirty seconds he was struggling to carry on the speech. There was a quiet beeping and many guys started to rush up the stairs.

"Sarah?"

"I've got to get Chuck out of there." Sarah mumbled in my ear.

"A toast. Your love is an inspiration to us all." Casey raised a glass and returned to my side.

"Aunt Lilly, a safe journey to you and Uncle Johnny." Kalina gently hugged me.

"I will make sure of it." Casey stripped off the moustache when we left the building. "I was really starting to enjoy that. I've been thinking. Maybe we should, maybe I should find another assignment."

"No, you know that is not the answer." He drove back to base and I watched Sarah try and fail to train Chuck to get flashing. They left when Chuck's buddy Morgan starting being an idiot. I left them to it, ready with a sniper upstairs just in case.

I have to say that the way everyone says flash or flashing made me think that Chuck was just stripping down to his underwear and literally flashing the others.

"Sarah, would you let me try with Chuck? I have an idea."

"You're welcome to."

"Okay Chuck, with me." I pulled him into the training room. I strapped some gloves on my hands. "This is going to be a problem. I need you to hit me."

"I suppose." He feebly swung a fist which I ducked under, most of his following attacks I deflected. "Use your strength. Analyse your opponent. Think about their weaknesses. Think about you surroundings." Chuck waited, looking about, I gave him a moment. "Imagine you have to protect something, someone, and the only way you can do it is to activate the inner intersect."

"Alright, let's try it." I used my own method and watched Chuck's face jerk a little. Bingo to the intersect. "Right." He started to use the surroundings, I managed to deflect most of them until he kicked me in the face.

"Ow!" I screeched. "Nice one Bartowski. Where did that come from? I think I need some ice on that." I stood up and hugged Chuck. "Don't worry about it, just use that method. Protection and the intersect is the only way."

"Thank you." I walked back to into Casey's apartment and opened the freezer door, picking out an ice pack. When I closed the freezer, Casey was standing there.

"Wow, Bartowski really did one on you there."

"I pushed him, that's all." He picked me up and carried me upstairs. "Ow, ow. Ow!" I squeaked.

"Don't be such a cry baby." Casey taunted. I bite him in the ear in a friendly way. He threw me onto the ben. "I don't play nicely now." He jumped onto me, kissing my lip and neck.

"Just like old times eh?"

"I thought we said start fresh."

"You. Know what. I. Mean."

The next day was no break, Sarah and Chuck were going in to protect some guy from being killed. And then there was me and Casey on surveillance. I plucked the earpiece from Casey's ear.

"Are we serious? Us?" He tried to take back the earpiece but I held it from his reach. "Tell me."

"Try and stop me." He kissed my cheek. "Now can I have my earpiece?"

"Of course you can." I put it gently back in his ear. "Oh so now he does speeches? Walking target don't you think?"

"I'm uploading you a passport, you might want to find this guy quick."

"Why is Chuck dancing like that?" I asked. "He flashed in dancing. That's incredible. What a dancer? Always like a leading man."

"Assassin? HE was a political protestor." Chuck snapped. "No, no the premier, he is in danger. Casey we need you in here." Casey looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well don't look at me. You stand a better chance at protection than I do." I quietly kissed his cheek and let him go. And moments later I watched them take Casey out. "Casey." I whispered. "Chuck, Sarah, get to the Castle now."

In the Castle, I was panicky, I was jittery and couldn't keep still.

"For now, Colonel Casey can take care of himself." General Beckman demanded.

"But what if? What happens? Can we really?" My eyes connected with Sarah's and her mouth dropped open. "No, we'll be fine." I rubbed my cheek where the boot mark was showing up. I started up a search for possible locations that Casey could be being held at. Devon Woodcombe was able to get the three of us inside the complex. I managed to follow his instructions with the medical terms he gave. I floored one of the men, smacking them across the face with their own gun.

"Come on, let's go save Casey." I heard a gunshot and came around a bend to see Casey was a gunshot in his leg. Chuck and I hauled him out of the room and into the room Devon was in. One of the men forced me, Chuck and Sarah to our knees to help Casey.

Then it hit me.

"Chuck, ignore what everyone else is saying." I placed my hands on either side of his face and his puppy dog eyes stared back at me. "Remember what worked well. Protect. Look at the wound." I tilted his head to Casey's leg. His head started to jerk a little. My intersect jerked after him and I agree with everything he said. He pulled out the bullet.

"What's that?"

"I need a blood transfusion. From someone with AB negative." I looked at Casey who squinted his eyes at me, forbidding me to say anything..

"Sorry buddy." I squeaked. Chuck put the mask over Casey's nose and mouth. "Let's get him back to the Castle now." And let's just say Casey was far from pleased to find out that he had been the saviour. "Shut up Casey. Get over it." I smiled from across the table to him. A tear trickled down my face and onto the table.

"None of that stuff. I don't do emotional stuff." He whispered once Sarah and Chuck were out of earshot.

"I thought I had lost you. And I don't think I could live with myself if something had happened to you."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl: So as I come to the end of the chapter I noticed that Zoe's feelings are remerging but I don't think she would be ready to make the first move, maybe she thinks John should be the one to make the move. I feel that Zoe wants to make sure that John wants to relight the relationship she had with him in the past when she was Lauren and he was Alex. But what I want to leave you thinking is whether John Casey will step up and make the next move.**

**Reviews and comments please, even criticism is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck but I do own Zoe

A/N: Hey again uplink, again, I really appreciate the review, I have reorganised my chapters so that this one comes next, hope you like it

**Zoe Taylor**

I was at the Castle with Casey and Sarah when the General called us. The door to the Castle opened and we were startled, only to see Chuck scamper inside.

"What's the update? Where am I off to?" He asked, smiling cheerily.

"I want to see Lieutenant Taylor on a flight to Vegas. There's been a sighting of an agent that the CIA has been searching for, for a while now. I believe that you stand the best chance of bringing him in."

"Him? Oh I think Walker would stand a better chance of it." I protested awkwardly.

"Need I remind you the reason behind your Lieutenant status?" General Beckman glared at me, even through a pixelated screen she had a hard stare. "Colonel Casey, you will accompany the Lieutenant on her mission for back up."

"And what if you need me to flash on something?" Chuck asked.

"That won't be necessary though I admit, you could do with the experience under Lieutenant Taylor's wing. But, as much as I hate to say it, Colonel Casey, Mr Bartowski is your responsibility."

"But General, doesn't it feel a little unfair to leave Sarah behind whilst we all go to Vegas?"

"Not at all Mr Bartowski."

"Aliases?" I asked trying to detract from the General's bad mood.

"You will be Jenny Atari, daughter of a prestigious business CEO. Chuck will become the usual Charles Carmichael, if you can handle that?"

"Mmmhmm." Chuck choked a little.

"Colonel Casey will take on the name of Tim Delaney, fiancé to Miss Jenny Atari. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all, I can live with that." We said.

"Your plane leaves soon, get to the airport and on to the hotel. Walker, you will be the eyes and ears of this operation. Do not disappoint me."

"I won't." Sarah smiled. The screen went blank, I pinched Sarah's shoulder.

"Cheer up, I wish you were coming."

"It doesn't matter, it'll be good for you to get a chance to complete a mission." Sarah smiled squeezing Zoe's shoulder. "Goodbye you guys, keep in touch." I trudged upstairs with a quick glance over my shoulder.

"Bye Sarah." I smiled weakly.

"Lieutenant!" Casey barked gently. I ran off towards the car park. "Gee, take your time."

"I wanted to say goodbye to Sarah." I protested. "But I'm ready to go now." I got in the car and watched the Buy More and Orange Orange disappear. It was one of the first missions I had to go on in a long time. But I got to have Casey by my side, what could be better. My childhood friend, my childhood boyfriend. My first ever serious boyfriend. Nothing could be better.

"What's got you down?" Chuck asked, looking across the car to me. I smiled broadly.

"Nothing, I just don't know how things are going to work out on this mission. And I can't say it sounds like I'm missing out on a lot of details." I watched Casey reach behind the car seat and tried to pull out a folder in the pocket.

"That'll fill in the gaps." Casey murmured.

I read through my files, my name is Jennifer Atari, Jenny for short. My father was George Atari and he owned a company called, well I was his daughter, I wasn't going to need to know all that. A little bit about Tim Delaney and his history and a few more of the gaps had been filled in. It was that quick and simple.

"Why isn't there anything about the target?" I asked, leaning forwards a little. No one said anything. "Guys?" Still, no one said anything. "Call General Beckman." I asked the computer. Her face appeared on the screen moments later. "General Beckman."

"Lieutenant Taylor."

"I need to know who the target is. Who am I bringing in?"

"Lieutenant Taylor, you are bringing in Mr Paul Bailey and his wife Ms Stella Bailey." The screen went blank.

"Stop the car, Casey, stop the car!" I yelled. But the car didn't stop. "I mean it this time." Casey hit the brakes and I flung the car open and staggered out to the side of the highway, hopping over the cement barrier, slipping down the bank. I rolled at a rapid speed over and over again. When I stopped rolling I just lay there on my back. "No." I whimpered, slowly sitting up. "No." I repeated. I heard the bank become disturbed. I felt arms wrap around me, lifting me off the ground. "NO, put me down!" I screamed, thrashing out, ignoring any flashes that could hurt them. That could hurt Casey. He put me down and pulled me close. "It's not true. Please, tell me that it's not true." I murmured into his chest.

"I only wish I could." He replied, gently kissing the top of my head.

"I have to do this, don't I?"

"General wanted you to do it."

"Is she testing me?"

"No, I'm sure she isn't."

"It's like a punishment. I haven't done anything wrong though."

"Do you know what they did?"

"Yes but I can't tell you. I won't."

"Come on, let's get back in the car, Chuck might blow something up if we're not careful."

"Hmm." I mumbled. "I guess you're right." I followed him up the path, wondering at my Dad. Would he recognise me? Would he even remember me?

On the plane I had the privilege of first class beside Casey whilst Chuck sat on the other side of the plane.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Casey.

"I suppose, it'll be nice to have time away. Even if it's on a mission." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, where do we stop being John and Zoe and start being Tim and Jenny." I pulled him close.

"I have the ring, how about right now?" I kissed him. It was amazing not having to wonder about whether anyone was noticing.

"Oh, er, I." I heard Chuck gargled.

"Charles Carmichael, fancy meeting you here." I smiled, my eyes growing wider. "Why are you staring like that? Can't the newly engaged get two minutes to themselves." I smiled, hoping he would go away.

"Okay Mr and Mrs Delaney." Chuck replied loudly, stepping away.

"Geez, way to make the aliases false. How can we just be Tim and Jenny with Charles about?" I rested my head on his. "I did enjoy it all though. Come back here." I pulled him back closer. He laughed a little before letting me take control. "If it weren't for the fact that I wouldn't take off my seatbelt I would have-"

"Woah, let's wait until later." Casey laughed. I snuggled beside him, he put his arm around me. I felt safe once again, I didn't even mind or care that I would be bringing in Paul and Stella Bailey, because I had Casey by my side.

"I love you." I whispered. "John."

Casey shook me awake when the plane landed and I stepped off it to see another car waiting for us. Chuck, Casey and I were taken to a hotel, Chuck was in a room just one floor above Casey and I.

"Zoe." Casey smiled, putting his arms on my waist. "This is exactly what I want."

"To be?" I said with a tone that wanted him to continue.

"To be with you, somewhere me, on a mission. What could be better?"

"To be Zoe Taylor and John Casey, rather than Jenny Atari and Tim Delaney." I sighed, pouting a little. Casey put a hand in my face.

"That face does nothing for you, you know. I'm going to see Chuck, make sure he knows what he's doing." Casey was by the door now.

"Uh, uh, uh." I jumped forwards, kissing his cheek. "See you in a bit." He closed the door and I listened as he paced away. "Phew." I went to my suitcase and opened a wardrobe door. Inside was a set of beautiful dresses supplied by the CSI and some suits for Casey on the other side. The dresses were different lengths, possibly to be suited what I need.

A long monochrome, one shouldered dress. A gold swirled sequin bodycon dress. A sequin masquerade dress. I undressed leaving all my clothes on the floor and stepping into the one shouldered dress when Casey stepped back inside.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I said fishing the material of the dress up my leg, revealing my thigh which I strapped a gun to. "What? I always have one. Don't you?"

"That's different."

"No it's not, I've got to, for my own safety." I protested, flapping the material back over my leg. "Chose a suit Mr Delaney." I pointed at the wardrobe before heading into the bathroom and giving my hair a braided twist and tuck look. Something a little bit different for Jenny. Jenny Atari. Had a nice ring to it, better than Jenny Delaney. "Ta da." I said, spinning into view. "Very nice." Casey donned one of the three smart suits. "Let's go, shall we Mr Delaney?"

"Of course." We quickly made an appearance upstairs to see Chuck busy snacking on a pot of peanuts from the mini bar.

"Chuck?" I wrinkled my nose. "You know expenses doesn't quite involve that."

"Bartowski, the ear pieces?" Casey held his hand out. Chuck fumbled with one of the cases and handed us one each. "Still got a way to go before you're an agent."

"Why don't you go make an entrance downstairs Tim?" Casey put his hands in the air, admitting defeat. "You sure you're okay?" I sat down on the end of the bed beside Chuck.

"Yeah, there's just a lot of pressure hanging on this. Are you?"

"I've done this plenty of times Chuck. I'm a pro. That's why I am a Lieutenant. You know what, Sarah will be missing us." I snatched Chuck's phone from the bed.

"Hey." He sighed. "No." I took a cheerful picture of myself which had Chuck in the background with a 'what the -?' expression. Before he could take it back I sent Sarah a text saying: Team Bartowski miss you x

"There you go. Just go with your heart Chuck." I winked before shutting the door. There was a tear as the dress got caught in the door. "Oh man!" I cursed, dashing up the stairs to change into another dress. But only the sequin masquerade dress was left. "Oh well, here goes."

I stepped out in the dress and down into the casino. I saw Casey chatting to someone, it was Paul Bailey, my dad. Paul looked over his shoulder and gawped at me. I ignored him, looking about the casino. I walked towards them momentarily, a man walking past me stopped me to place a chip in my hand for luck. Holding onto the chip I rolled it around my fingers.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled kissing Casey's lips. "Who's this here?" I asked, my arms draped over him in a diagonal loop.

"Sorry, I didn't get the chance to ask?" Casey looked at Paul.

"Paul." He smiled. "As a couple you remind me of my daughter and her boyfriend. But that was years ago, before I lost her." My biological father threw back another drink, I took a sip of Casey's drink. "Are you feeling lucky then Jenny?" He asked slamming the glass on the bar.

"I thought you'd never ask." Paul took my hand and let me to a Blackjack table.

"Do you play?"

"My father taught me a little." I ignored the fact that I had just given a little bit of my past life as Lauren Bailey away.

"Oh, Mr Atari must have a lot of skeletons in the closet. Tell me, what's his view on the conflict over poisonous gas tanks?"

"Bearing in mind there is no conflict on the matter Paul, I'd say he was fine with it." I put the chip I had been given on the table. I was dealt a nine and a three. "Hit me." My eyes met the glare of the dealer's. Another nine. "Shake your head Paul." I whispered in his ear, he did so. "Oh but I want to. Why not?" My pinkie finger tapping on the table as I held the other cards to Paul.

"Sweetcheeks, I really wouldn't say it."

"Okay, I suppose not." I sighed, the other players had gone bust. I dropped the cards on the table.

"Congratulations Maam." The dealer said. Paul scooped up his winnings, gathering them close.

"Your father taught you well." He dived into his pocket pulling out a poker chip on a chain. "Keep this close to you. Make it a wedding present, I hope you and Mr Delaney are happy."

"I can't take that from you, it looks important." It was, I had seen it before. When I was a little girl. It was so tempting to blurt out the whole truth. That I knew who he was.

"Hello darling." Stella sat down on Paul's other side. She was wearing a crazy dress. A pink one, knee skimming, one sleeve pink dress with silver diamantes along the slanted neckline and down the dress. "Who's this whore?"

"Stella, my love, this here is Jenny Atari, daughter of the CEO of a valuable prestigious company." Paul said in a very emphasised tone.

"It was nice to meet you Stella. Paul." I nodded to them both before heading to the toilets. "Stay with them Casey." I whispered to my watch.

"I've lost them Taylor. They're nowhere." I slammed my fist into the wall. After a few deep breaths I walked out the toilets. I heard the click of a gun and froze. Turning to my left, just a few metres away from me was Stella poised with a gun.

"Please, you don't want to do this, I know you don't want to."

"I know about you, I know all about who you really are." She muttered, her hand shaking.

"It wasn't him, it's you." I whispered.

"Correct, I'm the one who started all this, not him. He's just a glory hunter. Now, where is the chip?"

"I don't have it."

"Wrong answer." Stella pulled the trigger.

"No!" I heard a scream. I saw Paul jump in front of the bullet's path. It hit him square in the chest.

"Oh no, no, no, no." I squeaked as he fell to the floor. I planted my hands on the bullet wound. You will survive. You're going to be fine." I watched as Stella turned to run after staring in shock for so long. "You did this." I pulled out a knife, throwing it swiftly, it pierced the back of her calf and she screamed as she fell to the floor. "Serves you right."

"You are her." Paul's hand reached up and touched my face. "I taught you to play. Your trick was the way your pinkie finger tapped the table."

"No, I can't lose you again." I shook him gently.

"I know that you are in safe hands. With him."

"What do you mean?"

"You really love him, this isn't just your cover. You truly love him in reality, I've seen you look at someone that way before, his name was Alex Coburn. Remember that Lauren?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"This is for you. Please, take it." His hand pulled out the chip he had tried to give me earlier. "For you." The blood was overflowing onto my hands. There was another gunshot and I saw Stella drop to the floor, my knife is her hand.

"Guys, what's happening?" Chuck's voice echoed in my ear.

"Lauren, I love you. But there is something you have to know."

"What? What is it Dad?" I leant closer to him.

"You need to be careful of those around you, you can't trust them. And-"

I watched as Casey dragged Stella's body away.

"Dad." I shook his body, no response. Casey returned for my father's body. We drove to a field a little outside of Vegas and dropped the bodies on the field. I struck the match, the flame crackling, I tossed it over my shoulder, not wanting to witness the rest. Casey held me close, I buried my head in his chest.

"It's going to be okay. Why don't we get some rest and then fly back tomorrow?" We walked back to the car and I watched as the fire simmered down, getting smaller as we went away. In the hotel I kicked off my shoes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turned the shower on, without taking the dress off, I stepped inside, feeling the water soak my hair and run off my skin. I sank to the floor under the water's stream. I heard a banging on the door minutes later. I cried into my knees, curled up like I would as a little girl. The door gave way, Casey burst in the room, letting out a sigh of relief. He looked out the bathroom, jerking his head towards the other door.

Instead of pulling me out the shower, he just dropped his coat and tie on the floor and stepped in with me, the water still running.

My fingers traced the outside of the poker chip. When I flipped it over there was a carving, an inscription.

_To my little SparrowHawk, your own token of luck._

"Oh Dad." I kissed the chip and turned the water off, burying myself into Casey's arms.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I don't want to say too much, this was a tough chapter to finalise but I hope it's alright, now we know a little more about what Zoe Taylor gets to go through, and now, she knows that she will have Casey by his side**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

A/N: uplink2 , thank you for your review, trust me, I wasn't happy with it the first time but that last chapter is five times better than what it used to be , on with the next chapter

**Zoe Taylor**

_To my little SparrowHawk, your own token of luck_

My fingers had traced the poker chip which I now had hanging around my neck. It was late at night or very early in the morning. I lay in the hotel bed holding the chip. The gold letters shining from the moonlight that seeped through the window. Casey lay beside me, sleeping peacefully, his arm draped across my stomach.

"I won't forget you." I whispered, I slid out the bed putting on Casey's jacket and walked over to the window. Scanning the area of Vegas. Brightly lit. People still coming and going from the hotel. I slumped down in the armchair and waited until Casey woke up.

"Morning Zo- Jenny."

"Morning Tim." I replied bluntly not turning to face him. He came over to the chair and squatted down in front of it. I avoided his gaze, focusing on one part of the patterned curtains.

"Zoe?"

"Zoe isn't here. My name is Jenny Atari."

"Snap out of this Zoe. We have to leave now."

"I don't want to leave. I'm staying here."

"No, I won't let you. You're coming with us back to Burbank." He picked me up, holding my arm. I tried to pull it away but he only got stronger.

"I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to go home right now." I kicked him in the back of the knee but he didn't buckle like I expected him. "No!" I shouted, pulling away like a child. Casey yanked me forwards and I felt a sharp pinch in my arm. "You bar-"

I woke up on a private jet, my hands were bound in a plastic strip, Casey knew I would be willing to break my thumbs to get out. I rubbed my hands against the armrest hoping that the plastic would snap. I heard movement and stopped. I was not insane, I was angry, there is a difference.

"Oh you've come around." Casey growled with his arms folded. I went to lunge forwards but I was strapped to the chair, another belt had been strapped to the seat under my chest, my arms over it. I snarled at him. "Now that's not exactly the talk I was expecting now." I stayed silent. "Okay then, have it your way." He turned and left the compartment I was in. I whimpered, kicking out at the chair. I went back to the armchair rest, the pain on my wrist from rubbing it was becoming unbearable. There was a snap as the plastic snapped. From here, I unclipped the normal seatbelt, slowly dropping it over the armrest so that no one could hear. The next part was harder but I managed to just about squeeze underneath it. I walked the way that Casey had just gone. I saw him holding the poker chip on the chain.

"No." Images blaring through my mind wanting me to jump into action. I collapsed to the floor in tears. "Why?" I mumbled. Casey crouched beside me and held me in his arms, slipping the poker chip over me.

"I'm sorry but I was following orders, General Beckman didn't want anything to happen to you but after your life was threatened I did what needed to be done."

"I know. I want to go home."

"Don't worry, that's exactly where we're going."

Only we weren't.

I ended up being held in the Castle holding cell after a dose of a powerful tranquilizer. I lay down on the concrete slab in what was really my pyjamas.

"Lieutenant Taylor." General Beckman said from the other side of the glass. "It's good to see you back here. I hope the mission was a success."

"If by success you mean I lost those people close to me forever then yes, it couldn't have gone better now that you mention it."

"Well I know what I did was wrong but you were the best person for the job. But now, we would like to have you take some psychological tests, there has been a concern about you. Now do we have to drug you or will you come willingly."

"I want to see." I stopped in my tracks. "Nothing. I'll come with you." I walked obediently to the lie detector test. General Beckman barked to the guards to stand outside the cell whilst she conducted the test.

"Your name is Zoe Taylor in Burbank. Correct?"

"Yes, apparently."

"You are currently living in Burbank apartments. Correct?"

"Correct indeed."

"And you have a job at the Buy More for cover?"

"Well, I haven't been there in a while."

"Correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Paul Bailey?"

"Yes." I said strongly.

"You killed your father?"

"Yes." I repeated.

"Okay, and did Stella Bailey die to?"

"Yes." I said, far more calmly.

"I'm going to ask you some other questions, is that okay?"

"Yes." It probably wouldn't have mattered if I had said no, she was still going to ask them.

"Is there anyone with whom you are in a sexual relationship with?" I panicked, my eyes darted about a little.

"No."

"Interesting. Are you going to tell me who with Lieutenant or will Colonel Casey be able to inform me?" This was it, do I tell her the truth or do I make something up or do I? The machine started to beep considerably. Until it sparked and the fuse blew. "Well, I guess that sorts out that. You will be on a probationary period where you will report to Colonel Casey if and when you are needed."

"Fine." I snapped. "I'm not insane General I am just angry, there is a difference." General Beckman "Am I free to go now?"

"Of course. If you hand over the poker chip around your neck." General Beckman held out her hand for it.

"If I can speak freely I will not. This is the last thing that my father gave to me before I killed him, there was no way I was going to be able to get him to the agency. I have to keep this."

"You are making a serious mistake."

"And you made the mistake of trying to unearth my past to everyone. It'll take time for me to forgive you. Anyway, I've got Buy More work to be getting on with apparently." I said sarcastically as I squeezed past her.

At the Buy More, Casey loomed nearby.

"What did she ask you?"

"The usual. Who killed who? Who are you? What are you doing?" I paused. "Then she asked if I was in a sexual relationship with anyone. To which I replied no and then the machine broke. And that is not good, not good at all. I think she's onto us Casey."

"Nope."

"She clearly is Casey, my little episode there and she even said should she ask for you to tell her if I was in a sexual relationship."

"Who's in a sexual what what now?" Chuck asked.

"No one Chuck." I sighed, walking away to the Nerd Herd circle where I sat at the computer looking busy. Until the guy I knew as Morgan (but I wasn't meant to know that) came along.

"Hi."

"Erm, hey?" I replied wearily. "Who are you again? I'm rubbish with names." I turned around in the chair.

"Your assistant manager. Morgan Grimes." He murmured, avoiding eye contact.

"Well aren't you a cutie." I turned back to the computer when it cracked and sparked. "Dammit, no!" I snapped, ducking under the desk and fiddling with the wires and cables. "Sorry, Morgan? Was there something you wanted?" I asked, seeing him still standing in the circle facing me. I forced a cable to click into place. "There." I pulled myself back onto the chair, hair completely messy. "Oh great." I redid my hair in a high ponytail.

"Keep working soldier." Morgan dashed away towards Chuck. I saw Chuck's eyes dart towards me. I started signing the same thing over and over again.

I am someone's cousin, I am someone's cousin.

I only stopped when his head twitched. The intersect had flashed and Chuck was sure to know what I meant. Back to work again. Occasionally my eyes would meet Casey's, but only for a second. I squinted at him for a second and he whipped out his phone. Mine buzzed in my skirt pocket.

_Beckman's watching the surveillance, you might want to use your initiative._

I replied. _Forgive me for what I'm about to do. _

I looked up and saw a figure walk into the store. I flashed. _Get Chuck out of here Casey, NOW._ I shoved my phone in my pocket. Casey darted across the main aisle and out of sight. I watched the man scan across the shelves. I turned around to see Morgan standing there. Smiling a little.

"Excuse me." The man said over my shoulder, I stepped forwards, locking lips with Morgan and held up a one on my other hand behind my back. Until I pulled away and put a finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh." I mumbled. "Just to break the ice." Without showing my face to the man at the Nerd Herd circle I turned away. "Why don't you handle this?" I strutted away carefully. In the changing room I changed into some casual clothes balled up in my locker and tied my hair up in a loose bun. I walked out of the changing room cautiously and back towards the Nerd Herd circle where the man she had received information on was still there. I purposefully bumped into them and they turned with an evil glare. "I'm so sorry." I squeaked. "Clumsy me. I can't believe, that's the second person I have knocked into today."

"Never mind, that doesn't matter my sweet."

"Wow, a charmer, no one has ever called me that before." I leant against the circle, Morgan watched a little shocked and also confused. I put on a flirty, dazed kind of look before going out the store. I walked slowly across the car park, placing a hands free phone clip on my ear. "Casey, am I being followed by our recognisable little friend?"

"If you mean Morgan, yeah. After that like stunt you pulled I'm not surprised." He growled.

"I'll explain later. You'll have to trust me."

"You have another follower Zoe. Be careful. You might want to come out of the blind spot." There was a click in my other ear. I was pulled around. "Zoe? Zoe." The man reached across and plucked the hands free device from my ear, crunching it under their foot.

"How do you know me?" I asked looking down at the gun he held at waist height.

"Well, it all happened when my sister was killed."

"By who?"

"By an NSA agent. I think you are familiar with him, John Casey."

"But that doesn't explain how you know me." I backed away trying to get out of the blind spot. "I know that you are Connor, Connor Richardson. Brother of Lisa Richardson, a trained agent herself. After she died, you were brought in to join the agency."

"H-H-How, how do you know?" He slammed me against the car door.

"Ow." I squealed. "Stop it." I tried to push against him but he was stronger than I was.

"Get in the car." He pulled my arm up behind my back as he opened the door. Connor pushed me into the driver's seat of his car. I didn't even realise but my car was only on the other side of his car. I activated the emergency tracker in my watch as he came back to the door, pulling the seat belt across me. "No funny business." Connor sat down in the passenger seat. The gun still in his hand. "Get me the watch."

"What?" I said, trying to be naïve. "It's just a watch, nothing too dangerous."

"Give it to me."

I handed him my watch and he directed me to some far out country road in the hills.

"What now?"

"Keep going, when you reach the crossroads, turn left." I obediently followed his direction, turning left.

"Now?"

"Pull over." I pulled over.

"Here's how things are going to work, I'm going to get out of the car and walk. You are going to turn the car around and keep on driving, can you do that?"

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled, naively nodding my head. I hoped that I could easily drive away once he got out. I turned the car around and was about to accelerate when he stopped me.

"No, not yet, just a few finishing touches." Connor got out of the car and returned with some duct tape. "Hold on to the wheel." I reluctantly put my hands on the wheel, he strapped them into place. Connor then reached into my pocket, I jerked away causing my phone to fall out. "Oh this just gets better." He pulled out a handheld microphone like disc which he plugged into my mobile. I watched Connor walk away with my phone.

"Oh, John Casey, it's me, listen, I'm coming clean, I never loved you, never did, you were just a pawn to get close to the agency, now that I have all your secrets, I'm leaving for good, don't come looking for me. You won't find me. Goodbye John Casey, forever." He dropped my phone on the ground and crushed it under his foot. "There, now isn't that better?" Connor lifted the bonnet and began to tinker with the car. When he slammed it shut I was met by a look of cunning. "Okay, so you are going to start driving now, say hello to my dear older sister Lisa for me."

"You know that's not what Lisa would have wanted." I pleaded, hoping that he would stop everything and let me go. Instead he turned the key and started the engine.

"Have fun Zoe Taylor." He suddenly started to climb up the hill out of sight once I got the car moving. I pressed on the brake but it was useful, they had been cut. I drove, gently on the gas pedal, my heart racing, I attempted to pull my hands away from the wheel but it was useless. Connor's face appeared in the satnav screen to my right. "Looks like Casey isn't letting you go so easily." The view switched to see Casey come racing down towards the cross section. "And he won't know what hit him, or what he's going to hit." The screen went blank, I remembered my pen. It was poking out of my shirt pocket. I plucked it from there in my teeth, pressing the clicker. A knife blade poked out of the pen, trying to keep my eyes on the road I dragged the knife through the minimal layers of tape Connor had put around my hands. When that hand came free I rushed to try release the other but I dropped the pen and it rolled down the side of the chair.

"No!" I squeaked.

"Oh Miss Taylor." I dropped the tape and looked at the screen. Casey's car and this one were of equal distance from the junction, the car was picking up speed, no matter how much I press the gas pedal.

"Please, I'll do anything."

"Nothing can bring Lisa back so, your life will suffice." I slammed my foot down on the gas.

"I won't let you get away with this." I snapped. The car was reaching a dangerous speed, there was nothing I could do expect hope that Casey would have good reaction times. I wanted to close my eyes as the car sped onwards. I could see the crossroads ahead. "Slow down Casey, slow down." I whispered.

"Five." I reached for the pen.

"Four." My fingers were so close to it.

"Three." My ring finger just grazed the pen, lifting it up.

"Two." I was just making an incision on the taped hand.

"One." I dropped the pen and yanked my hand from the tape, gripping the wheel.

As soon as I heard one I sat up and looked right, just seeing the car Casey was driving smack into the rear wheel, the car flipped over, I screamed as it slammed into a tree.

Beep, beep, beep. I felt a pressure on my finger, like a clip. I blinked rapidly, opening my eyes. I was back in a hospital bed. A throbbing in my head caused me to screw up my face. There was a pad of bandages on my left shoulder and dressing on my stomach, I never want to know what it looked like underneath.

"Zoe, hey."

"Devon Woodcombe, I'm back again." I groaned sitting up.

"And need I say it again, take it easy. You were just in a car crash."

"Is the other person okay?"

"No one's been brought in. You were dropped off."

"Oh." I murmured.

"But you're safe and that seems to be the best thing."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you have a rest and we'll see if we can kick you outta here by this evening?"

"Sounds like a plan doc." I smiled at Devon as he walked out of the room. "Yeah, of course you can. She's just come around now." I pulled the duvet up over my stomach.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Casey standing in the door, completely unharmed. My hands went up to my face, covering my mouth and nose, my breathing increasing as my heart sank.

"You're-"

"I'm fine." He closed the door. "No thanks to you."

"The message wasn't from me, Connor Richardson used this voice manipulator thing when he called. I wouldn't do something like that. I promise I will never leave without saying goodbye to your face." I tucked my legs up to my chest as he perched on the bed.

"I. I know."

"Casey, come here." I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him. _Much better than Morgan._ I thought to myself. "I love you John Casey. Never ever forget that."

"What is the meaning of this?" A woman barked, I opened my eyes to see General Beckman standing in the doorway in a more casual style suit. "Well?"

"I'm sorry General. This is all my-" I started to say.

"General Beckman. Before I joined the NSA I had a life that crossed Zoe's. And it has been my dream come true to finally see her again. If anyone is to be blamed it is me." Casey added valiantly.

"No, no General, this is me. I should have done something about it but I didn't." I protested.

"Not another word!" Beckman snapped. "Why don't you explain why you didn't declare it before?"

"Because it was obvious that you would try to separate us. You would say that we knew that the rules wouldn't allow it. And I know that, I accept that. I will take whatever punishment, because." I looked to Casey. "At the end of the day, it means that I can be with him, the first and only man I have ever and will ever love. I know that sounds like a stupid child fairy tale but this man is my dream General, and this is not the meds talking."

"This has to end."

"No." I spoke out of terms, glaring at Beckman.

"What did you say?"

"Let's just say that you used me to bring my parents in. And I lost them that night too. To be honest and completely blunt, Colonel Casey is one of the few things that is stopping me from putting a bullet in my own skull. Without my parents I don't have much holding me down."

"Colonel Casey, would you give me a moment?" He glanced at me and I nodded, squeezing his hand. The door closed and the General let out a deep breath. "What are you playing at Lieutenant?"

"I am listening to my heart this time General, too many times I have listened to my head, it's time to change. You seemed fine with Chuck and Sarah's relationship. What is wrong with this one?" My tone was much less aggressive and more passionate. "If I could show you I was serious then I would. I love him. This is not some teenage crush, we're both adults."

"Promise me you won't have children."

"What?"

"You can possibly consider bringing up children with parents for spies. Can you?" _Yes, she was coming around._ "Lieutenant."

"I can't make promises. But I can cope with anything, trust me."

"No, you won't be having children Lieutenant, okay? Now, on another note, Connor Richardson has been apprehended. Thanks to Daniel Shaw."

"Is he here?"

"Yes, but no one should hear about him being here, I bid you a quick recovery."

"Thank you." General Beckman left and Daniel poked his head around the door.

"Yes? Millie Hill, is that you?"

"Indeed it is. The girl who floored you in training, the only one to do it."

"Ha, yeah. No mentioning of that. Now, tell me, are you looking forward to working with me again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking over the Team."

"Oh… Great." I mumbled.

_Yeah, great. Boy oh boy this is going to be, well, interesting._

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = It's a let down in my opinion for Beckman to find out, but I've spent so much time reordering the story that I can live with it this way, I am very tired so apologies if it is absolutely horrendous, sorryyyyyy! :L**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, reading that is still funny in my books!

A/N: It has been fun writing this one but I can see that there are going to some complications with Casey and Zoe getting back together, ish/in a way, you know what I mean…

**Zoe Taylor**

I had to show my face at Buy More which wasn't exactly where I wanted to be. I Sat at the centre circle and plugged through the computer doing the usual, putting in orders, solving people's petty problems.

And when work finally finished I quickly and swiftly changed into jogging pants and a tank top. Only when I turned to leave I noticed Morgan and two other guys standing in the doorway.

"Okay, walking out now guys. See you later." I squeaked squeezing past them. I ran through town until I saw Chuck and Devon in the lobby of a building. I burst in the door. "Chuck where are the others?"

"Down in the car park."

"And you don't need my help?" I taunted.

"Stay there." Chuck demanded, I waited and tucked myself around by the elevator. I watched a woman walk into the building. I watched her walk into the lift.

"Chuck, a woman just walked in the building, should I follow?"

"Wait a second. Hold up. Follow her." I was snaking my way up to the lift when it opened again, I dived rolled to the side and Sydney strode out.

"I wouldn't if I were you SparrowHawk." She said. I feared the worst, were people going to find out about my past? If she knew, what was she going to do. Instead I returned to the Castle where I saw Shaw was with Sarah and Casey.

"So who is this?" The guy looked up and saw me. I instantly realised he was playing the fool, I wasn't meant to know he was here. "Millie Hill? Is that you?"

"Daniel Shaw? It's been so long." I hugged him close. "But I've had another name change." I held out my hand again. "Zoe Taylor, pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed it is."

"Chuck? What are you? Crazy?" Sarah whimpered on the phone. Shaw took the phone.

"You know what Chuck? Not a smart move, I mean, you start something on you own you finish it on your own." Daniel chucked the phone back to Sarah.

"Daniel? That is not how you work." I protested. "You told me it didn't matter who was in charge but you had to be a team."

"I always told you to expect attack at any point." He growled at me.

"You still hung up on that?" I spat. There was a time when we were training together in combat and I floored him. It was one of the most humiliating points in life. For him. He was normally the top dog, no one could do it, until I did it. "I don't believe you sometimes." I wiped my face, sitting down on the stairs, counting, trying to hold back the anger. I stood up and was about to leave when I heard a gun click.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You know what, you should know by now that I would. I would." I burst out the door and into the Buy More store. I saw some henchman trying to search the place. No one was around but them. So I flipped into action, somersaulting through the air and kicking out at one.

"What the?" They cackled. I vaulted onto the top of the shelving units and diving onto another guy when I noticed Casey and Sarah come into view. I tried my best to deflect the fists of this guy but I was out matched. I didn't stand a chance. I rolled backward.

"So you want to play huh?"

I swung my leg at theirs. My bad knee clicked again. I dropped to the floor as they did. I was crawling feebly away. For my own life. My bad leg was grabbed and I was dragged backwards. I fought to struggle away but my arms and stomach got immense carpet burn. I managed to roll over and that's when I was lifted off the floor. And dropped to the floor. I scrambled away towards where I had last seen Casey. He tossed me a spare gun and I shot at the guy who dropped me within a second. A shot between the eyes. I was pulled backwards and Casey threw me over his shoulder.

He took me home and then returned to the Castle. I inspected down at my leg and hobbled to a first aid kit. Fishing out a muscle bandage. And some dressing around my stomach and hands. They were still healing from the crash. I rested for a moment until the next day when Shaw decided to hold a meeting with myself and the rest of Team Bartowski which was fast becoming Team Shaw.

"The problem with Chuck's development is, it's not developing. And the problem is the rest of you, well, from what I hear. Casey and Walker are the main problem. I cannot talk for Taylor but, you seem to have made a one off break through with the intersect. That is why I am sending Chuck on a mission."

"No Shaw, he's not ready, please don't do that." I snapped weakly. Before suddenly wanting to hold back. "I'm going to actually work now, maybe I'll see you there." I nodded to the others. When I got back to Buy More I quickly changed to my work uniform in the toilets. I noticed Casey walk away to call Sarah and when he got off the phone, he came back to the locker room. We exchanged a subtle smile until Morgan walked in wanting help.

"Please, help me Casey, I don't know what to do." Morgan murmured.

"Oh you are a little puppy dog. You don't stand a chance." I squeaked, ruffling his hair. "Just so that we are on the same page, there was nothing in that kiss. I guess I just wasn't that into you." I went to go back to work. Not long after Casey took a call from Chuck. O crap. It was not looking good for Team Chuck.

After serving about three people Morgan called the Buy More employees to the home theatre room. I smirked at him when I walked in, he was using Casey for the scare factor, I just sat to the side. I wanted to see how this pans out, until I was the last remaining person there. Morgan was a little more than relieved.

"Hey, I have to say it but I could take Casey on any day." I walked out the theatre confidently and went back to working. I got a phone call not long after. "Chuck?"

"I did it. My first solo mission was a success. Your method worked too. Protect and intersect."

"Congratulations Chuck. I'm really happy for you."

That night was a long and sickly, quite literally sickly. When I awoke the next morning and I took it easy in the Castle.

"You don't look so good." Shaw murmured to me. "And that is generous."

"Well I don't feel so good if it's any constellation." I slowly propped my elbows up on the desk.

"Any particular reason why that may be?"

"Nope, probably just a twenty four hour stomach bug."

"Well someone else will have to molly coddle you." Shaw taunted in a patronising way before he turned to leave the Castle. Instead of working at the Buy More, when I wasn't being ill, I was investigating some kid they wanted to find out some money transfer about. Part of me knew this kid but I don't think now was the right time to let on that I knew. But I had no idea what he was up to.

I felt a twinge in my wrist. I looked at my wrist and all that was there was the stitches over the knife mark. From when I was kidnapped on the day I joined Team Bartowski.

"What is the problem with me?"

"Lieutenant Taylor? I was hoping to catch you alone." I looked up to see General Beckman staring at me with her beady eyes. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. Am I?"

"No, not at all." I was panicking inside, it was weird, she knew about me and Casey. "What can I do for you?"

"I am concerned for you."

"What about me?"

"I am under the impression that you have been vomiting for the morning." Her eyebrows raised.

"Let's not beat about the bushes General." I coughed. "Excuse me."

"Of course, I want you to watch yourself, I don't want to lose an asset to this team over something so small."

"I'm sure that isn't the case General."

"I don't want to hear anymore health reports from Shaw. Understood?"

"Understood General." I nodded swiftly.

"I need you to accompany Colonel Casey to this Weap-Con."

"Weap-Con. What?"

"We need to secure the weapon that is to be sold to the highest bidder."

"Let me at it." I changed into some fake army uniform topped off with aviator glasses.

In Dubai I was amazed to hear all the utter crap from this kid's mouth about how amazing he was. No muscle, blah, blah, uncoordinated, blah. Blah. And all it took was a part of glasses. He was a complete and utter laughing stock. And when he asked for volunteers I was so tempted, put up intersect to intersect. As soon as I took one step, Sarah and Casey grabbed an arm.

"Don't draw attention."

"Oh come on, we know he don't stand a chance."

"I think he does when you look at him now." I turned to see the little kid kicking and fighting he way about like he knew exactly what he was doing. But I couldn't let on that I was another intersect test, and I had seen the intersect 2.0 that Chuck had seen.

"Actually Zoe saw the intersect 2.0 so she would stand a good chance." Chuck blurted out before everyone started cheering and clapping. I smiled weakly.

"No way." Sarah gasped.

"Yes way. So how are things going to go down?" I followed the others around the back of the curtains. Chuck refused to let Casey use his methods. Gunclicks startled me and my fists clenched but I held it back. Next thing I know I was chained to a chain.

"I've got that laser thing that can get through anything. Chuck, get your mouth over here." I watched in shock as Chuck got the laser pen out of Casey's pocket.

"Let's get out of here. And go save the day again."

Until we found the kid it was fine, until we found the kid. We weren't the only ones after him, the Ring wanted him too.

"I'd rather kill him." Casey murmured.

"I have a laser pen that will take the wings off a fly." Chuck clicked the pen and a knife dropped out of it. I vaulted onto the cases and slammed into one of the goons tackling them to the ground.

We finished it off and returned to the Castle. Like nothing had happened.

"Chuck I thought you were my friend."

"I'm not. I'm a spy." Chuck replied coldly.

"Chuck! Chuck!"

Sarah, Casey and I waited in the Castle.

"I should go clock in at the Buy More, they're going to think that I don't work there soon." I went into the store and saw Chuck and Morgan having a practical stare off with one another. Kinda, creepy to say the least.

"Come on guys, shouldn't we be working?" I laughed pushing Chuck away.

"Thanks for that one Zoe." Chuck said. "I thought I was never going to get away from that one.

"It's not the first time I'm going to have to bail you out." I paused. "Knowing you, it'll be one of many times."

"So how are you enjoying the Buy More? You seem to make quite the impression, especially now that you and Hannah are working at the Buy More together."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just something Morgan said to me."

"I'm not even going to ask." I murmured typing away on the computer. "Everything will be okay, you know that don't you?"

"Sure, sure I do."

"Because I know exactly how you feel. Trust me, I do."

The next few days I worked at Buy More working up a storm which drew the attention from Hannah, and the fact that Chuck had been getting, close with her.

That night I sat in the armchair at the Burbank apartment. I was cosy in thick socks and a woollen jumper tucked up in the armchair. I heard the door open and close. But there was no "hello, I'm back," which would normally follow the door closing. Thinking the worst, I instantly flashed. I vaulted over the chair, throwing myself at the person in the doorway.

"What the?" Casey growled at the fact that I had an arm up against his throat.

"I'm so sorry. How are things?"

"They are, more than fine. Better to be back here." He reached up and kissed my lips.

"I need to go to the store and pick up some stuff, do you need anything?"

"Nah." I kissed his cheek. "Oh and before I leave, the General is suspicious of where things are going with us and my health, the health one is a weird one."

"Which is probably because you're so love sick." He mocked. I gently slapped his arm. "See you in a bit." I walked to the car and drove to the convenience store and bought what I needed to. When I got to the car and took a hold of the steering wheel I noticed a dot on my wrist. A red blinking dot.

"What the heck?" I muttered. I picked out my phone and called Chuck. "Chuck. I really need you to look at something, I'm freaking out."

"Where are you?"

"I'm home. At the Burbank apartments."

"Well I have a moment, hopefully I can sneak out without Morgan noticing, I'll wait at the fountain." I ran out the car, dropped the shopping on the doorstep and tapping the door before running around to the fountain. Chuck was standing there with Morgan.

"Chuck!" I squeaked. "And Morgan." I smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, he doesn't like being in the house alone."

"Chuck!" Morgan squeaked turning towards Chuck. "Hi Zoe." He held out his hand but I took my non-spot hand and shook his awkwardly.

"I'll tell you what Morgan." I leaned closer to him. "If you can stay in the house for five minutes, I'll treat you to a little something. A little more than a kiss." I whispered in his ear and he practically ran back into the house.

"How did you do that?" Chuck asked in a high pitched voice.

"Unfortunately, all I can offer is something you actually can't offer Morgan I'm afraid." I let out a short breath. "My intersect is a little rusty. I need you to have a look at this." I held up my wrist. "This blinking has started to happen." Chuck's face didn't twitch. "No. No, no, no. That can't be."

"I don't know. Maybe there's something at the Castle that can help." He pulled me away, holding at my wrist

"No Chuck, what if it's a tracker? I can't risk someone finding out the castle's location. Our location." I jerked my hand from his grip

"Casey will have something to help." Chuck took a hold of my wrist again and took me there. "Casey, Casey?" He hammered on the door. Casey opened the door and Chuck held up my wrist. "We've got a problem."

"What the hell is with you two?" Casey grabbed us, pulling us indoors. He held my arm on a table and poked the dot.

"Ow." I slammed a fist into Casey's temple. He shook his head. "Sorry, inadvertent reflex. You know what, give me a knife."

"No, that's ridiculous." Chuck put a hand over the spot.

"No, what's ridiculous is the fact no one is doing anything." I snapped. Casey gave me a painkiller injection and took the knife. I bit gently on my thumb as he cut along the stitches, the skin broke with a tiny prick of the knife and I looked away, unable to watch anything.

"What the hell is that?" I heard Chuck say. I opened my eyes to see Casey wrapping a bandage around my wrist, clipping a safety pin to it. I looked at the electrical thing that had been hidden under my skin. It was a weird metallic disc.

"That thing was under my skin?" I screwed up my face and allowed Casey to dispose of it. Burning it and coating it in a layer of wax. "I think I should call it a night, goodnight guys." I kissed Casey's cheek accidently, I panicked and took my thumb and forefinger pinching his chin. "Goodnight Chuck." I squeaked, kissing Chuck's cheek and squeezing his chin. I felt so embarrassed as I went up the stairs.

The next day Casey, Sarah and Shaw went on some mission leaving me to babysit Chuck and when a group of guys came and interrogated the Buy More workers I kept out of the way. I noticed Morgan looking extremely jittery.

"Morgan?" I said.

"Where's Chuck?"

"What's wrong Morgan?" I asked again.

"Nothing."

"I'll give you the treat." I taunted him, whispering a little in Morgan's ear.

"Okay, there's a CIA base underneath the Buy More store." Chuck overheard this and I pushed him away.

"Go talk to Sarah." I snapped quietly.

"Come on Chuck, time is running out, we have to do this. It's time for me to be a hero." Morgan added boldly.

Next thing I was watching Chuck and Morgan get taken away into the Castle. I kept to the shadows and waited for a moment.

Time to take action.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, reading that is still funny in my books!

A/N: Will General Beckman find out about Casey and Taylor's ongoing relationship?

**Zoe Taylor**

I opened the store room door which was now Morgan's office, I plucked the fish plaque on the wall off it and pulled myself into the hole where a gun I had hidden was. I attached it to a thigh strap. I went into the locker room where Casey was being strangled by some guy.

"John!" I screamed. Jeff came out of nowhere and knocked out another guy. "Casey, let's go to the Orange Orange." I pulled him out of the locker room and into the Orange Orange. The door opened and Morgan entered along with Chuck.

"We'll have to put Morgan in witness protection." Shaw decided instantly.

"He wouldn't betray us." Chuck snapped. "Morgan is staying exactly where he belongs." I put a hand on Shaw, giving him a look that told him to let it go. We watched as Morgan shuffled in.

"Colonel Casey. Lieutenant Taylor, I always knew there was more to you both." Morgan slapped me and Casey. I whacked him on the back of the head.

"Watch it Grimes. I could floor you any day." I sat down at the desk and the Ring's phone went into action. Casey picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked solemnly. I didn't hear the reply but I knew it was something bad.

"John?" I said panic stricken. But he didn't do anything, instead, he just drove me home and told me to go upstairs and stay up there. When I was in my room I glanced out the window and saw someone spying on Casey, I heard the door open and a guy I didn't recognise came out. But when I asked him, he didn't answer.

General Beckman had a private word with me over analysing Chuck, Sarah and Casey's progress on getting through the CIA facility. It was a long and boring task, not helped by the fact I was still sick.

"Lieutenant?" General Beckman's face appeared on the comms link. "Lieutenant Taylor?"

"Here General." I peered around the door. "Yes?"

"How did the three do?"

"Getting better, each one brings something to the table, I believe there is a slight rift between Walker and Chuck. The reason behind this, I cannot say. I can say that Casey and I are in a strong, stable relationship thanks for asking. I know you want me to-"

"Well that is news. Is something the matter? Shaw tells me you were sick last he briefed me. I thought we discussed that you would rest until you felt better."

"He told you that?" I sat up straighter. "Well no, I am perfectly fine." I swallowed, hoping that she would believe me.

"Well, all the best Lieutenant Taylor."

"And to you General." I smiled weakly, eager to get off the line with her. I rested in the Castle until Casey, Sarah and Chuck returned. Sarah gently rubbed my shoulder.

"Still feeling bad?" She asked.

"Well I've felt better."

"Maybe you should take a day or two off? It might do you good."

"No, honestly I'm fine." I smiled at her and the others sat down for a meeting with General Beckman. Casey seemed a little on edge and when asked if Ludanol was stolen by him, he didn't answer. Without even being asked to, I whipped out my gun, pointing it at Casey. "John?"

"John, tell me what's going on right now?" Sarah asked, her gun poised after Beckman's order. Casey put his gun slowly onto the table. I held back the lump in my throat, the worst thing to do now was cry. I blinked rapidly and when I felt a tear roll down my cheek I bounded up the stairs. I burst out of the Orange Orange and let out a tiny whimper. I sniffed violently trying to stop crying. A hand touched my shoulder and I jerked away, turning to see who it was.

"Chuck?" I looked away, about to run but they had a hold on my arm. "Let go Chuck?"

"What's been wrong with you? You've seemed different these past few days. I have to say it but I'm a little worried."

"Wow Chuck." I sniffed. "An intersect worried about another intersect, who would have thought of it." I murmured trying to drag the attention away from why I was really upset.

Trying to understand why John would want to steal Ludanol which would suppress emotions, did that mean he didn't want to have feelings for me?

"Chuck." I whispered, I dropped my head and it hit his chest. "What is wrong with me?"

"Tell me, tell me what's wrong?" He gently put his arms around me.

"I, I, I can't, if I told you, I could lose everything." My arms held him close. "Don't ever change Chuck. Because I will kill you if you do."

"I won't." I felt his cheek resting on the top of my head. "Come on, why don't we go to the Buy More, it might not be the most luxurious place but it'll hopefully take your mind off of whatever has gotten you down, it's not like you to get upset. And I thought spies were able to hold back their emotions."

"Well I'll just be an exception to that. And I'm sure spies don't get ill like I do." I put my arm around him as we walked towards the Buy More. "Things will be just fine."

"I need your help anyway, do you know what the guy was talking to Casey about?"

"It was someone he knew. I'm sure of it. Hang on, I'm really sorry but I need to get back home. They could be rifling through my stuff right now." There was some stuff that I had snuck past the agencies that would get me into deep crap if they found it, in case it got into the wrong hands.

I sped down the roads back home, barely parking properly. The agency refused to let me in on the basis that I was associated with Casey, living with him and in a relationship with him. I sat on the doorstep, occasionally being knocked about. Not to mention, they refused to let me see him either.

When they finally allowed me back inside it was completely devastated. I saw the mangled bonsai tree and started to clear it up, I'll buy him a new one. Slowly but surely I tidied the house, back to its original state and by the time that I was finished General Beckman called me and told me about Casey's transition from Alex to John, the first man I loved. She asked me to stay at the house in case he returned. I sat and waited by the window, watching for anyone passing by that he could be. But I only saw a gardener shearing the plants. Was it? No, they moved on.

I opened the wardrobe and pulled the bottom out to reveal my hidden treasure box I had kept, it was mainly old photos. My family. Little brother Ethan and me, Lauren Bailey. I wished I the intersect in me would activate and I would know more about where my little brother was. The next photo tore me apart inside. It was of Lauren and Alex, our past lives. Then there was some memorabilia of our relationship. Until Lauren disappeared and trained as Millie Hill for my own protection. When Millie Hill and Daniel Shaw became close friends. Until Lauren disappeared without a trace.

I jumped when I heard movement downstairs, talking. I dropped the box on the floor. I picked out one of my hidden guns and dropped down the stairs.

"I had a fiancé and now she thinks I'm dead, if I don't hand it over, they will kill her. And she now has to pay for that." I sat back on the stairs listening in but suddenly leapt up when I needed to run past the others to the toilet. The coughing and spluttering startling the others.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked cautiously bringing me to my feet.

"No, I really don't but you need to go to the drop off or they will kill Kathleen, these people are not going to give up, they want the Ludanol. Don't argue with me. I know what these people are like." I feebly pushed him away but I somehow fell backwards. Fortunately, he caught me with quick reflexes, carrying me to the armchair, the only bit of furniture in the room.

"I'll get Ellie or Devon to stop by on you." Chuck squeezed my hand.

"Go guys, go and do what you guys do best." I murmured weakly. Once they left I picked up a thick blanket and snoozed in the armchair.

"Zoe? Zoe, it's Ellie. Want to let me in?" I heard a knocking at the door. I pulled the blanket up around my throat and wandered to the door. She was there in the door beaming at me.

"Hey Ellie. What's up?"

"Chuck asked me to check in on you, so here I am. What's the problem? You don't look your best."

"No, everyone's just paranoid about me, I've only been sick."

"Yeah, but being sick can be everything. You still don't look great either."

"And I guess I'm a little tired." I sniffed a little. "That is a really nice smell, what is it?"

"Never mind, tell me. Are you suffering from an emotional imbalance?"

"Haha. No. Of course not." But after having a moment to think about it, it was true, I was a little emotional. "Yeah."

"Well, if I can be so plain. You need to take a pregnancy test."

"Hang on a second Ellie?" I squeaked. "What did you say?"

"You are showing all the tell-tale signs. Think about it." Ellie smiled widely. "Wow. You didn't even see that coming did you?"

"I would have rather waited until I left, before I started having kids." I wiped my face with my hands. Was I ready for this? Would I have to leave the agency, and Casey, and never return so that I could safely raise a child. My chin started to shake.

"Oh no, don't cry." Ellie sat down beside me and held her arms out to me. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Thank you Ellie." I whispered. "Sorry, Devon's probably waiting on you, you must have something planned."

"Yeah, if you're sure. Take it easy, otherwise baby won't be too happy." I watched Ellie close the door behind herself, I stared at the door, waiting for it to open. I must have stared at it for hours. I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and curled up into a ball. The door opened and I froze. I watched as Casey walked straight up the stairs.

"John." I squeaked. I heard the door slam and again, I cried. I hobbled up the stairs and leaned against the wall by his bedroom. "Please don't shut me out again. I'm here for you. I care too much about you. And I ran away the last time because you shut me out. I wish I didn't but it was my only chance." I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. "Please open the door. I am right out here for you Casey."

But the door stayed shut.

I threw off the blanket and went into my room. I pulled the suitcase off the wardrobe and emptied out the wardrobe, neatly folding it away. Then the chest of drawers and onto the bedside table. It was full of gadgets and ammunition. Gadgets and such. It reminded me of my old missions. I packed the photos displayed about the room gently into the suitcase and packed some more clothes on top of it. I zipped it shut and pulled out an old notebook and the new bonsai tree I had picked up for Casey. I wrote my goodbye to Casey. I had to get away, after seeing the man that Casey had become, I needed time away from this mishap. I dragged the suitcase downstairs and out of the door, I walked past the Echo Park apartments and stopped to take one last look.

"Zoe, wait!" I heard a voice and with a suitcase in toll, there was no way I could run from them. I stopped.

"Chuck, hey!" I turned around smiling incredibly fake.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"John's been dropped from the Team, I don't think they'll allow me to stay with him. I was going to go and stay in another home that the General entrusted me with."

"You know, I may have only know you for a few months but I can tell why your agent skills are lacking in the spying department. You're lying. There is no other house, you were running away, but why?" He took the suitcase from my hand.

"No Chuck, I can't face seeing him again."

"Now I know there is more to it than that."

"Chuck, I can't tell you, if I told you then you would probably tell Sarah and maybe Morgan, I don't want the whole world and his wife knowing my business."

"Well if you're not going to tell me then you can come and stay with me and Morgan, he's away for the moment anyway so I've got the spare room. I don't think Ellie would like it if she knew you were wandering about at this hour of the night." He pushed me back the other way towards the apartment lot.

Chuck took my suitcase and disappeared with it.

"Chuck…" I trailed off, I couldn't believe the thought and care that I was being presented with.

"I'll be just outside, I promise I'm not going anywhere." I walked out of the house, shutting the door behind me. I let out the biggest sigh and went over to the fountain. I felt in pocket, fishing out a coin. Years ago I couldn't flip a coin without throwing it high in the air like a tennis ball. But then Casey or more Alex taught me how to flip a coin, with his help I mastered it. I flip the coin in the air letting it drop in the fountain.

"What was the wish?" I jumped, a little scared. Chuck's head twitched a little. "I know that things have been difficult. Your past is yours and I admit it must take a lot to hide under it. When I become Charles Carmichael it's easy. That's my name just a different surname."

"Chuck, I'm pregnant." I squeaked to stop his babbling.

"Err, I. I don't know what to say."

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Who? When?" Chuck asked, entirely flustered.

"Who do you think Chuck?"

"Morgan?" Chuck guessed.

"No! Never in a million years."

"Casey. No. That guy has no emotion sometimes. Sometimes I feel he's taken ludanol."

"Well when you have a history with him, before his relationship with Kathleen McHugh, it's kinda hard to ignore it, at least it is and was for me."

"Congratulations. Can I say congratulations?"

I laughed a little.

"I guess so." I walked back inside, Chuck followed and closed the door, I pushed him against it, my arm against his throat. "But I swear I will cause pain if you tell anyone, even Sarah Chuck, even Sarah." I moved my arm away when he nodded.

"I promise." I turned, he hugged me tightly from behind. "I'm always here for you." He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you Chuck. But you want me to stay in Morgan's bed. I think I can get some kind of leverage."

"Of course, why don't I drive us to work tomorrow?"

"Getting there Chuck, thank you, for everything."

I went into Morgan's room and flipped the pillows. It felt weird. Before I went to bed, I checked the room for bugs and threw them out the window, sure they were dead but you can never be too sure. Just in Casey was snooping about.

"Zoe, get up." I heard Chuck call the next morning.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." I quickly changed into my work clothes and dived out of the window, narrowly avoiding the plants there. In the car, I remained quiet. It felt weird not getting a lift from Casey, but this is how things had to be. As we pulled up to the car park, Chuck got out the car.

"Come on Zoe."

I waited momentarily, shaking my head to stop myself worrying. I smiled weakly.

"You know, this is the ultimate test of my skills." I pushed open the door and slowly wandered into the Buy More store, I saw John and walked on past him. I didn't need this hassle. I just set about to work a normal day. It was only when I went to my locker that I realised that I had left something at John's house.

My box of treasures.

I shuffled past John without being noticed and broke into Chuck's car. I drove home and slipped in through my bedroom window. I opened the wardrobe and pulled the base plank out of it. It was empty.

Click.

"You want to tell me what you came back here for?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, reading that is still funny in my books!

A/N: Any idea what Zoe is going to tell John? Will he forgive her

**Zoe Taylor**

I froze, crouched down on the floor in my old room. This was last thing I wanted to happen. All I wanted to do was to slip in, pick up the box and slip out again without.

"Are you going to tell me what you came back for? And why you left." He asked, lowering his gun.

"I needed space, I need space John." My chin began to quiver, I tried everything to stay strong, but this time, I just didn't have it in me. I gasped, trying to hold it back.

"And you left this little treasure box here because you wanted to remind me of what I used to be I guess." Casey grunted. My mouth moved, trying to say something.

"No, you know that is not the case John. I was in a rush to get out and only just now, did I remember that I had left it here." I protested, turning to face him. "I know it has been a difficult time for you but you didn't give me a choice. You have a family of your own and I really think that you should go tell Kathleen the truth. That you are the man she used to love. She deserves to know. Now give the box to me."

"It's downstairs on the table." He replied in a hostile tone. "But remember that it was your choice to leave. Just like it the last time Lauren." The word Lauren had a spitefulness to it. He was reminding me of the when Lauren left Alex for his own good.

"Hey, that is not fair, I had no choice." I pointed at him like a mother telling off its child. "I left you because I had to." I paused momentarily. It was time to tell him the truth. "You want to know something, I'll tell you why, even though I swore I would never tell you. Because I trust you, I trust Alex and I trust John. I always have. All those years ago, when we were in a relationship, my mother and father were heading up an underground weapons black market. And they ended up pulling me into it so I had to get away and I knew that if I told them I ended things with you, that my parents wouldn't hunt you down for answers when I joined the agency. But I had to break up with Alex for real. For your own safety. I wasn't to know that the NSA would pick you up. And you know that I would never and have never ever told anyone that so that must count for something. Now please get out of the way John." He grudgingly stepped aside and let me pass him by. I stopped in the doorway. "I never stopped thinking about the things that could have been. I never stopped thinking, about you. About what I run away from. About what we could have had if I hadn't run away. If I hadn't come across the underground weapons black market, then maybe I would have proposed to you." I forced myself to stop and to not to look back as I walked out the door. "I will always love you." I whispered. I picked up the box and carried it out the door, close to my chest.

I entered an empty house, a post it note on the fridge said to help myself to what I could find in the fridge. But I didn't need to do that. I was a guest, not an inhabitant.

"Chuck, you sweetie." I checked the fridge, it was practically empty, no wonder he was letting me take what I wanted, there was nothing to take! I sat down on the sofa with a mug of hot water and watched a movie.

When I noticed people standing by the fountain. Casey and Chuck. I opened the window a little enough to hear. When the front door opened I slammed the window shut.

"Congratulations Chuck." I smiled, Sarah had been in not moments ago to deliver a blue package. He tried to call her but ended up leaving a message. "She'll get back to you Chuck."

"They want me to go to D.C, tonight." Chuck turned to face me.

"Chuck, I don't know what to say." I murmured, did he want to go?. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But Casey was asking after you, he's worried, worried about you and for you. For him, it's not like him, you mean something to him, don't forget that."

There was a knock at the door. Chuck went to open it, I picked up the gun from my hideaway and hide behind the door as Chuck opened it.

"Agent Bartowski, your plane leaves in an hour. I'm here to take you to the airport." A woman with her hair tied in a neat bun. Chuck looked to me and closed the door behind him.

"Morgan comes home soon. I should really move my stuff out into the living room." I mumbled to myself, I piled everything into the suitcase wheeling it to the living room.

I didn't realise but I then ended up falling asleep on the sofa, a thin blanket had been draped over me as I lay sprawled out on the sofa. My feet were slightly elevated. I stretched and squirmed realising my feet were in someone's lap. "Err, oh, what the? Morgan?" I retracted my feet back towards me.

"Zo-eeyy. Hey, what brought you here?"

"I needed some place to stay and here I am."

"What happened to Casey?"

"Things got difficult. Enough said." I stood up pulling my vest top off over my head, quickly taking a tartan shirt from my suitcase and some skinny jeans to match. Morgan glued his eyes to the blank T.V screen. "Well come on, you need a lift to work right?" I dropped Morgan off at the Buy More and when I had turned around the car, Chuck slammed into the bonnet.

"I need your help."

"Well get in then." I squealed, a little shocked at the guy who had just ran into the car.

"Casey didn't want to help. But you can-"

"Help with what?"

"Sarah's distress beacon activated. I have to help her." I was a little hurt, he could have asked me first.

"John's a guy who lives by the book, if he's been relieved of duty then he will follow the set protocol."

"I'm calling in Colonel Sanders." I had hear of Colonel Sanders once before.

"Wow. This means business." I murmured. "Give me the coordinates to Sarah's location." He plugged in the coordinates in to the navigation. "Hold on tight, you're in for Zoe Taylor's driving."

"Right." He replied, gripping the car door. "Don't kill the three of us then."

"I won't Chuck, I won't endanger my baby. Never. And you're sure you're not overreacting. She could be fine."

"Well I'm not taking that risk okay."

"Okay then." I pressed the gas down and we zoomed away, we got there in no time. I grabbed a bullet proof vest and holstered a gun in the spare pouch. "Isn't that a little over kill?" I asked looking at Chuck who was wearing the whole kit, vest, glasses, comms links and all.

"It's necessary."

"Whatever you say." I tied my hair up in a mess on top of my head. "Lead the way Agent Bartowski." But, like I predicted, Chuck had gone a little overboard and we found Sarah who was perfectly safe, with Shaw. "Oh Chuck." I sighed, this didn't bode well for Chuck. Oh boy.

I waited by the car, I didn't want to be there when Sarah spoke to Chuck. I sat in the passenger seat and got a little bored of waiting, instead, I climbed over to the driver's side and drove back to Burbank.

Back to the good old Chuck's home, I was sitting in a chair in Morgan's room and when I came to grab a drink, Sarah came in the room. I realised Morgan who was strapped to a chair. Sarah cut him loose and before I could grab a drink Morgan led me back into his room so that Sarah and Chuck could 'talk'. We just listened at the door and watched through the crack in the door. I watch how happy Sarah was when she told Chuck she knew about his test.

But when we heard the word 'mission' in their conversation, Morgan and I burst into the hallway. Morgan heaved Chuck off the sofa and we told him that we were going on the mission. That caused Sarah drove us to the building, the Ring headquarters.

"Ready? Don't worry about what's already happened." Daniel said, clipping a harness onto Sarah and Chuck.

"Good luck guys." I added, watching them descend into the elevator. I heard the door open and then two men entered the room, Shaw had certainly improved since I last fought with him. A little too well to me.

"Right, opening the hatch." Shaw and I pulled at some switches. "Did he just say cipher?" We listened some more. "The cipher is like a new intersect." I listened to Sarah and Chuck interrogate the Ring agents.

"Hurry up Daniel." I urged. The lift kicked into place. "Geez, you do take your time don't you?"

"Come with me." Daniel ignored my comment and tossed me a gun. We passed through the corridors. "Wait here. Chuck and Sarah will be there waiting on you." I listened as Daniel paced around the corner. When I heard footsteps around the corner I lifted my gun but lowered it when Chuck and Sarah came around the bend.

"Zoe." Sarah smiled.

"Look at you two." I smirked. "Cuties. I'm going to the Castle now." I turned to face Chuck. "And I will move out tonight. See you later guys."

"No, just kip on the sofa, it'll be fine." Chuck reassured me once we were at the car.

When I got home Morgan was busy taking out a bottle of wine and two glasses. I decided not to hang about. I went to the Castle where I sorted out some paperwork. I jumped when the door swung open.

"We need your help. We need you to convince Casey to help us." Chuck burst in, Morgan glued behind him. They jumped down the stairs.

"No Chuck, you know I can't. I haven't spoken to him since I moved in with you. He's pissed off enough as he is, because I walked away again. I don't want to make it worse"

"Well it's time we changed that, don't you think?"

"I suppose. Come on." I sighed.

I sat in the back seat of the car and listened to Morgan hype himself up about the 'mission.' "Calm down Morgan, I don't even know if Casey will change his mind. He won't change it."

"Come on Zoe, it's you, you'll do just fine." Chuck interrupted, pulling up outside Casey's house. I walked carefully to the front door, my hand lifted up to it. After hesitating, I knocked on the door. When it opened a smidge, I rammed into the door, stumbling inside.

"Wait John, let me do the talking. Chuck and Morgan really need your help. I can only help so much but you have way better skills than I do by miles. I mean you can stay here all day in your granddad pyjamas and be a Buy More dog but that is not who you are. John, I know that is not who you are." He started growling at me and I backed away. He was towering above me. I straightened out. "Don't try and intimidate me John. And please don't push me away, you haven't lost me yet, don't do something stupid, please, just help Chuck and Morgan so we can save Sarah from Shaw." I looked at him. "You are the only one that can help us. Please."

"Get me my suit, the black one." I let out the biggest sigh. I genuinely didn't think he would come around.

Casey, Chuck and I ended up squeezing onto a row of three on a jam packed plane. Chuck was busy flicking through some files, I watched him, Casey leant across me to see as well. It a picture of Shaw, I momentarily flashed on the image and saw a load of CIA data. Chuck blinked rapidly. I instantly dropped my head between my knees, cradling my head, the intersect was starting to cause pain.

"You too?" He asked, I nodded. "It's a mission from years ago. But there is nothing I can do."

"Stop panicking Chuck." I snapped, trying to block out the pain.

"Stop it, focus Chuck, before all this happened you were a smart kid." Casey reached across. I thought for a moment and plucked one of those sick bags from the pouch of the chair behind. I jotted down some things.

Shaw, Walker, the Ring, red test, Evelyn Shaw, forgiveness, CIA, betrayal? Pain?

"What's that?" Chuck asked, plucking the leaflet from my hand. "I know, I know where she is." I let him keep the paper and fell asleep, slouching in the chair a little. When I awoke, my head was resting on Casey's arm.

"Sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, don't worry."

Once we were off the plane I strapped a bulletproof vest and took the safety off my gun. "Come on guys." I said, spinning two guns around my finger before holstering them. Casey and Chuck stood there in amazement. "Go! I will wait here in case any back up comes." I watched as Chuck and Casey ran around the building, it was silent and I couldn't stay still, I paced about. "I have to help." I ran around through the building diving through it looking for Sarah and Shaw. I heard a ruckus and followed the noise of grunts and squeaks. When I stepped out into a large courtyard I saw Chuck, Sarah and Shaw. A knife was in Shaw's hand. He took a hold of Sarah and held her up.

"NO!" I screamed pulling out my gun, one shot from Shaw's gun hit my own sending it out of my hand. I chased after them, Chuck held a gun tightly in his hand. "Daniel, don't do this." I said as Shaw held Sarah out on a bridge. "Please." I jumped as I heard a gunshot. I watched as Shaw fell over the edge, his hand gripping Sarah's. "Sarah!" Chuck and I lunged forwards, catching Sarah before she herself tumbled into the river. I fell backwards, away from Chuck and Sarah, more falling back, I hit the curb, knocking me out cold.

I felt bed covers around me. My fingers wound themselves around the covers.

I was back in Burbank.

Back in my old room.

Back at Casey's.

Back at the Burbank apartment. I stretched out slowly. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, turning to the side and running a hand over my stomach. The pregnancy was still hidden, no one would be able to tell just yet. And hopefully not for a while now.

"Good morning." I jumped and turned to see Casey standing in the doorway. I couldn't say a word, I didn't have it in me. "Something the matter?"

"No, of course not." I whimpered a little.

"Now, I know you enough, far too much. I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay, okay, just sit down."

"Why?"

"For your own good. That's why." I squeaked. "I need to apologise. For everything. Everything that I have done wrong, that has hurt you. I am so sorry for what I have put you through." I was kicking myself inside, _why couldn't I just tell him I'm pregnant?_

Casey leant forwards and kissed me.

"It's okay, I forgive you. How could I not? I love you Zoe." He kissed me again. "And I need your help to get Sarah and Chuck back to Burbank. We're on our way to find him."

"And it looks like I can use my frequent flyer miles. First class here I come."

"Not quite."

"You're kidding. I'm going to have to put a complaint forwards to General Beckman at this rate. And I like the privacy of first class. Just like the last time."

"Tell me about it, and I've packed for you."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his chest. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for your forgiveness." On the plane, I was perched in between Casey and Morgan for what felt like a lifetime. Sleep was the only thing that got me through the journey. Anything to block out Morgan's insufferable chatter. I awoke just before the plane landed. "Casey?" I nudged his arm, cowering a little, leaning back into Morgan, his cheek practically against mine. "Wake up." I sharply kicked his leg and doubled over like the brace position as I knew his hand would shoot out. "Sorry Morgan." I squeaked seeing Casey's hand grip Morgan's neck. "Come, time to get the train." I nudged Morgan off the plane and we journeyed to the station.

Where Morgan was a total embarrassment.

Casey and I watched in disgust as our dorky companion fished out his ticket. Me, on the other hand, had it in the inside pocket of my handbag.

I followed Morgan through the train until he knocked a guy who was running along the train. And then I had to listen to Sarah and Chuck, in a way, declare they were leaving the CIA. It was a nightmare having to wait for the long conversation between Chuck and General Beckman to finally be over.

"Well?" Sarah asked.

"We're staying here for a while." Chuck put his thumbs up. I had a moment to clear my head, and waited outside. Chuck and Sarah walked out of the café.

"So you're really leaving?" My voice cracked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Sarah hugged me and then left Chuck to talk to me.

"Look at you now. I'm so happy for you, for the both of you."

"Thank you, and I should say the same for you." He leant closer. "And your baby." He smiled. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I wish I could blackmail you into staying but that is wrong. Maybe I will and maybe I won't." I pulled Chuck close and hugged him tightly, my hand rested on the back of his head. "Don't forget us. Don't ever forget us." I watched Sarah and Chuck walk away, arm in arm. I walked towards the river and took a breather. I went back into the café and froze as a group of agents had Casey, Grimes and Juan surrounded. I reached for the door again but I was grabbed. I lashed out, kicking and blocking attacks but when I was held in a headlock, I stopped, only to be strapped down to a chair.

A moped crashed into the glass. I leapt up and spun around, whacking a guy in the side with the chair legs. But with a swift kick he took the chair legs out from underneath me. I crashed to the floor and managed to slither out of the ropes and crawled away to see Chuck and Sarah taking out the men who had captured us. I watched Chuck and Sarah and realised they didn't want to not be spies. They just wanted to be together.

I looked at Casey with wide eyes. I knew that I wanted exactly the same. To be with him.

When we were home, I dropped the holdall on the floor, it landed with a thud.

"What's up?" Casey's arms snaked around me. I smiled and reached for his face. "Zoe?"

"What happened to me after I passed out by the river?"

"Chuck carried you to our hotel where the CIA arranged transport to take you home."

"Oh, okay. Why didn't you take me to a hospital?"

"Why would I do that? It was nothing." I spun around.

"Nothing?" I paused. "Oh wow. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"What? What do you need to tell me?"

"I want to tell you that I, I." I stopped, again, I just couldn't do it, I couldn't tell Casey that I was pregnant, just yet. "I love you."

"And I love you too Zoe."

"I'm going to sleep for now, see you in the morning." I smiled at him. He stared at me. And kissed me. Casey carried me up the stairs and dropped me on the bed. He was about to leave when I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "Where do you think you are going?" I laughed, pulling him onto the bed and kissing him. "This is how I want it to be." I mumbled, curling up beside him on top of the covers.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl: Hi! So when I was writing this chapter I found that I was trying to build a stronger relationship with Casey. And how Zoe would get back into the Burbank apartments. But I didn't want to Zoe to tell him that she was pregnant, just yet. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, okay, it's stopped being funny!

A/N: Do you think that Zoe will tell Casey about her pregnancy? Maybe not just yet but I'm not sure myself.

When I woke up, it was like he hadn't moved, I was still curled up beside him. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go to the Buy More." I stretched out, rolling out the bed.

"At least you get the pleasure of watching Grimes train with a gun…"

"I can't wait." At the Castle, it was hilarious to watch Morgan with a gun in his hands, I raised my eyebrows. This was going to be a hard experience. "How can I not teach a boy to shoot a gun properly and accurately? I can say I've managed to teach far worse. But when the time is right, he will become a little better. I'm sure of it." I smiled at Casey and he smiled back a little. I drove slowly back home and rustled up some dinner for the pair of us. Well, three if you count little Casey Taylor. And boy was it good. I went to bed and was soon woken up by Casey.

"Bartowski is having nightmares." Instead of walking down the stairs, I latched onto John.

"I'm quite tired so why don't you just carry me?" I kissed his neck gently. "Thank you." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. When we were outside Chuck and Sarah's apartment he put me down on the ground. I looked down momentarily and I realised I was wearing the baggiest grey top, long tartan pyjama bottoms and I looked a mess.

"Come on in you two." Sarah smiled as she opened the door. I listened wearily as Chuck droned on about these dreams.

And to be honest I had had a recurring nightmare-ish dream myself. It would always end the same way, with General Beckman taking my baby when they were born.

Now, the next day, I was working at the Buy More and also being a spy. I was helping sort Morgan out and I walked out with him in his tux. Lester and Jeff were busy ogling the unfortunate women of the store when I noticed the fiery girl called Anna Wu walk towards us.

"Morgan?" She said. "So, you move on quick, who's this sla-"

"Hey now. Nothing going on here. I'm just here to pick up the pieces you throw shattered across the ground." I nudged past her and went down into the Castle. "Okay, Morgan was saying something about the LA symphony with Chuck. You know anything about that?"

"No, it's probably about him trying to prove you wrong." Sarah tuned into the surveillance.

"Come on, let's go there now." Casey bounded up the stairs. I waited in the Castle and alerted General Beckman of the situation.

"Wait there until they return. Is there something you wish to tell me?" I held back my tongue. "Lieutenant Taylor?"

"I think it's best that we see how things pan out."

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" My breathing started to increase, did I?

"No, not at all."

"Well, you better be on your way Lieutenant Taylor."

"Over and out General Beckman." I wiped my eyes as I began to well up. This was getting so hard to hide from everyone. Especially Casey, the one man I think knows me more than anyone. I thought it would be easier once I told one person, but I was wrong. My phone began to ring, it was Casey. He told me about Chuck, and that he was taken to a psychiatric unit. I drove to the psychiatrists house. I had been there once before. He was surprised to see me, I had had a session with him before I joined the agency and it had been peculiar.

I heard another car door open and saw Casey coming up the path. As soon as the psychiatrist shut the door, the bell rang again, I pulled Casey to the side and we listened to Sarah.

"I love Chuck."

"It seems you're not the only one." The psychiatrist smiled, opening the door wider. Casey and I smiled at our fellow agent.

"Let's help Chuck, I've a feeling that he was right, I'm not ready to give up on him just yet." I said boldly. Before we walked into the clinic the psychiatrist grabbed my arm.

"How have you been?"

"I've been coping fine, another, different dream has been tormenting me."

"About?"

"Something private." I muttered. I walked inside the clinic after Casey and Sarah. Chuck was lying on the floor. I rushed to his side. "Chuck? Can you hear me? Chuck?" I patted his face gently. "Thank god you are alright." I let out a sigh

The next morning, after Casey had gone to work, I called Sarah over. I was hiding in the bathroom, taping a pregnancy test on my hand. When I heard a knock at the front door, I dropped it in the top drawer and checked the surveillance to see if it was Sarah. I opened the door and quickly pulled her inside, into the bathroom.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" She asked. Then the jitters got hold of me.

"I need to tell someone. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, I would say not even Chuck but he found out first." I started to say in a panicky tone.

"Zoe, stop it, you're worrying me, what's wrong?" I opened the first drawer of the bathroom cabinet and pulled out the test. "Are you?" I dropped down onto the edge of the bath tub and I nodded. "But who? You haven't been with anyone since, since you came here. Unless…"

"I have Sarah." I whispered. "No, it was not Chuck. I would never do that to a fellow agent."

"Casey."

"Well, before I was Zoe, I was Lauren and I was with someone else very close to my heart. Alex Coburn. Who later changed their name to John Casey." I stopped when I saw her expression. "Don't look at me like that, you have suspected something, I'm sure of it. But after realising he was the NSA agent that I would be staying with, I wanted to see if he felt the same way. He did. And things. Happened. And here I am, totally pregnant."

"Wow. Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to, I tried to run away from it all but Chuck stopped me from doing it. I can't run away from the truth Sarah."

"Well Chuck has good intentions but I should get back home, I should tidy up the house. You going to be okay?"

"Sure, no problem." I let Sarah go and when I went upstairs to my room there was a plastic cover over a dress that hung on the wardrobe door. I pulled the zip down and the cover dropped to the floor. It was a nude or more beige coloured long sleeved floor length dress with gathered detail to the side. A label attached to it told me to go to a restaurant for a reservation. "John…" I sighed. I drove to the restaurant after slipping into the dress. I told the man at the desk the reservation. He led me to the table where John was sitting, it was a table that was tucked away which was nice for me, out of the way. No one would be watching.

"Zoe…" He murmured, pulling out the chair for me. "I thought we should have a little time together, for the first time in months, ignoring our little hiccup." We carried on talking. And then I noticed it, John was checking his pocket every now and again.

"Shut up John." I murmured. "What's in your pocket?"

"What? There's nothing in my-"

"Rubbish. We're both spies, and you are constantly checking your pocket, what for?"

"Nothing, well something."

Instantly he slid off his chair dropping down on one knee.

"John? Get up, what are you doing? You'll ruin those good trousers." I pulled at his arm.

"Wait, let me do this. Zoe Taylor, when I first saw Lauren I told my buddies that I was going to get with you, none of them believed I had it in me. But when you were the one to make the first move, I was shocked, I didn't expect it. I know that Zoe Taylor and John Casey haven't been together long but when you add in the years we spent together before, the years that Alex Coburn and Lauren Bailey spent together, that makes it seem right. And-"

"Yes." I burst out before he could finish.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot." I leant across and kissed him.

"Thank you-"

"But before you say anymore, I have my own news, I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I'm…" _No, I'm not going to back down, I have to tell him now. _"I'm pregnant Casey." His mouth stayed open. "I wanted to tell you earlier but it feels like the right time." I was ready to say more but he silenced me with a kiss. I took a proper look at the ring which he started to slip on my finger. A beautiful diamond encrusted in the ring. "Casey, it's beautiful." I kissed him again. "Are you ready to order?"

I don't think I actually slept, I spent nearly the whole night looking at the ring. This was my way of telling everyone I was engaged to John Casey. I was a little teary eyed. In the afternoon I went to the Castle where Casey, Sarah and Chuck were.

"Hey everyone." I beamed as I walked down the stairs. Casey smiled at me. I smiled back, _oh, what the hell._ I ran towards him and kissed him. He looked shocked at me. Like I had just given everything away. "They know anyway." I whispered. I turned to Sarah and Chuck holding up my hand cheerfully. "Engaged!" I squealed, I hugged Sarah and Chuck tightly.

"I don't believe it, I'm so pleased for the both of you. I didn't even know that you two were together." Chuck laughed a little awkwardly.

"We've a history before I joined the agency after, after some stuff came up, and before John met Kathleen." I explained to them. "And whilst we are on the topic of this, I'm, I am pregnant guys." I squealed again, squeezing Sarah tightly. "I can't even believe it myself."

"Yes, it is true." Casey smiled. Chuck and Sarah hugged him. "Now it's a pair of pairs, yay…" He added sarcastically, as he let go of Sarah and Chuck, he took my hand. "And I have a chance at witnessing my child's childhood." He kissed my hand and clasped it tightly.

"Now you know, that in a set amount of months, I will be stepping back from the line of duty. To the Castle. But for now, General Beckman has requested my presence." I drove carefully to the CIA base and stood beside General Beckman as she briefed the committee. They analysed me and the intersect within me.

"It seems that Miss Taylor has coped better at controlling the intersect than Mr Bartowski." General Beckman added.

I jumped when Chuck burst in the door grappling with another agent.

"Chuck!" I yelled.

Sarah and Casey came in moments later. And were immediately forced to sit at a together that faced the committee. But the door opened again and Shaw entered this time. The man everyone thought was dead. His head jerked and twitched when he saw me but he said nothing, instead, he just walked on, speaking to the others.

"He's an intersect, Shaw is an intersect." Chuck exclaimed.

I tried to process this but I couldn't. Chuck suddenly threw a gold pen across the room and it struck Shaw. Chuck was right, Shaw's head jerked and twitched like mine and Chuck's did when the intersect activated.

"Chuck!" I screeched. I waited momentarily, staying exactly where I stood. Watching Chuck get carried away. Shaw grabbed my hand but I wrenched it from his grip, tempted to punch him. "John!" I yelled looking about the corridors for him. I leapt into my car and pulled out a section of dials on the radio system, a tracking system to pinpoint my fiancé's location. I sped to the car park he was in. He was talking to a girl, I was Alex, Kathleen's daughter. I dived out the car. "John!" I screamed. I heard car tyres screech and men got out of the car.

"John Casey, Zoe Taylor, put your hands on top of your head." I slowly lifted my hands up, resting them on my head. They were grabbed and wrenched down behind my back, secured to the place by handcuffs. We were thrown into the car and driven back to the base and momentarily we were pulled out of the car to follow Shaw along the corridors.

"You won't get away with this Shaw." I struggled a little, stopping when I was jabbed in the side by a stun gun.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl: Hey everyone, so the truth is out, but what's going to happen to the team?**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, okay, it's stopped being as funny as I thought.

A/N: Okay, on with the story… Zoe's out cold, and I agree. Things will be soo much easier now things are out in the open!

**Zoe Taylor**

I had a dream, I was in a warehouse. There was a man lying on the floor, he had a bullet wound. I ran towards him, it was Orion.

"Orion? No, no, no. Who did this to you?" All the memories I shared with him flashed before my eyes. I remembered the first time I met him. I was trying to thieve something from a corner shop, it was a desperate time, but he stopped me. Telling me to come with him, I did, I was a vulnerable kid who had nowhere to go. It was a stupid mistake but I don't regret it, it has made me who I am today.

"Lauren? I'm so sorry for putting the intersect in you. I never thought it would ever work. You were a vulnerable kid. I shouldn't have taken advantage of that. You have to believe me. But you have shown the best skills and I am proud of the agent you have become. And I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice. You certainly proved yourself to me." He squeezed my hand.

"No, not you." I shook his body. "You were the best mentor. It is because of you that I became the agent I am today."

"Tell Chuck and Ellie that I love them, that I love my children more than anything in the world." I watched his eyes slowly close.

_No, my trainer, helper, my mentor, he was Chuck and Ellie's father. I cannot believe it. He's gone. No, not him. Why him?_

I woke up in the back of a van on the floor.

"No!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "No, not you. Why?" I saw Shaw standing outside the opened back door. Anger raged within and I lunged at him but he grabbed the collar of my shirt, sending me scattering across the pavement. "Why would you kill him? He was the best mentor I could ever have." He pulled me to my feet again, a grip on my shoulder.

"Now, now SparrowHawk, let's not be too hasty. You'll prove useful to me." He threw me into the front seat of the car.

"How do you know about the SparrowHawk?" I asked boldly.

"Your whole file is in the intersect. Up here." He pointed at his temple. "It's a very interesting thing you know. I never thought there was so much to you, do you think your team know? About the SparrowHawk?"

"Let me join you. I need in. I have information that would prove very useful to you. Come on Shaw. I can get you in on the underground weapons exchange going on. You can't deny it. You know I wouldn't lie. Now take these god damn cuffs off me." Shaw glared at me. "Remember Rio? Our mission that I betrayed you for the title of Ensign. Well I'm surprised that you did the same to the CIA. We're actually quite alike, you and I." He undid the cuffs. He was falling into my slight trap.

"That was just what I was thinking." He murmured. The car stopped. I squinted my eyes at him, he was up to something.

"So what's the plan?"

"We go see the others. Time to take care of them. Take this." Shaw handed me a gun and I tucked it in the waistband of my trousers. I followed him, leaving out the other side of the car. Deep inside, I started panicking. I had just one foot on the ground when I noticed a missile tearing towards the black van. I ran towards the back of the van and when the explosion went off. _It's okay Baby Casey Taylor_. I was thrown forwards, rolling across the road. My ears ringing. I extended my hand out to the upturn van, crawling on my side, until my eyes closed, my body went limp.

"John." I gasped.

I opened my eyes and Casey was carrying me. One of my arms snaked around his neck. "John, I'm so glad you're alright." Over his shoulder I looked at my hand. My engagement ring. It was gone. I thought about where it could be.

And it then it hit me.

Shaw took it off my finger when he took the handcuffs off. This was his insurance. He wanted to have something over me. But I was going to take it back.

We went to the base of the Ring, I didn't change my clothes at all. I could easily get back in Shaw's good books. Inside I separated myself from Chuck and Sarah who were kitted out in convincing disguises. Shaw could trust me, for the moment. I watched Shaw leave the stage. Along with some other operatives.

I followed him to his room.

"Shaw."

"Ah, Miss Taylor. I knew you would find a way to us." He opened the door for me and when I stepped inside he grabbed my hair, throwing me across the room. "You see, I'm not some gullible idiot. I know why you're here."

"I am not gullible either. I never said you were. But I am someone who cares for the people closest to her. Which is why I will take back what is mine." I was about to reach inside his pocket and take my engagement ring when he gripped my wrist, twisting it violently, pushing me down into a chair. "No!" I screamed as he grabbed Chuck, delivering a swift kick to Chuck's gut. Chuck doubled over. "Chuck, no!" I watched helplessly, feebly trying to lift myself onto the chair as Shaw grabbed Chuck, throwing him into the window. I pushed off the chair and tore across the room and pulled at Shaw, trying to pull him away from the window. I pulled out the gun Shaw had given me earlier. And then I heard more glass breaking. Shaw had disappeared out of the window. I struggled to get up again. My stomach was aching, pain coursing through my body. _It's going to be okay. Please be okay. I can't lose you. I won't lose the chance of having a family._ Sarah came in to help me with Chuck and carry him to the car, back to the Castle. Casey demanded that I slept while I had the chance. I fell asleep in order to regain whatever strength I had lost.

When I woke up, I looked at the surveillance which showed Chuck lying on the ground beside Sarah and Shaw was there looming nearby. At the Buy More. A jerk on my stomach made me double over, clinging to the banister.

"No!" I screeched, I bounded up the stairs and sneaked into the Buy More, I saw Shaw twirling around a piece of metal, my face twitched as I felt a flash coming on. Shaw wasn't going to win this time. This time it was personal.

It activated and I backflipped towards them kicking Shaw in the head. I felt in his pockets and took my engagement ring back swiftly, I only hoped that Orion would be proud of my skills.

"Oh my gosh." I let out a great sigh of relief.

I sat on the floor leaning against the Nerd Herd podium, my stomach aching. _It's okay Baby Casey, it'll be okay. _I started breathing heavily. Trying to breathe through the pain. I looked up just in time to see Morgan drop the detonator. Everyone went extremely tense as the detonator dropped through the air. "RUN!" I screamed, stumbling over the Buy More boxes. Casey grabbed my hand and yanked it hard, pulling me out the store. When the explosion went off, he bundled me to the ground, covering me protectively.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." I heard him whisper in my ear.

After watching the Buy More burn, I buried my head into Casey's chest and felt completely safe in his arms, fiddling with my engagement ring. We went back to the apartment together, and then went to the Bartowski's.

"He may not have been a family man but family meant everything to him." I wiped my teary eyes as Chuck and Ellie spoke of their father. There was a knock at the door. It was Alex. Casey's daughter. I smiled as I saw Casey hug his daughter for what might have been the first time.

I was at the toilet when I heard a familiar voice coming from Chuck's room, it was my mentor's voice telling Chuck to go to his childhood home.

"Are you going to go there?" I whispered, pushing the door open slowly.

"I have to." He replied.

"I'll always be here Chuck. If you ever need my help, I will be more than happy to give it to you." I murmured, as he stood up, I hugged him. "Orion was a great man, I only wish I knew he was your father when he was my mentor. In my experiences, even though he was my mentor, he was far more like a father to me." Chuck smiled as I rubbed his shoulders. "He was proud of you, and Ellie. I swear it."

**Some months later**

I walked down the stairs of the Burbank Apartments, pressing a hidden button, a painting turned around and it revealed a map that was tracing Chuck's mother's steps. London, South Africa, Alaska, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Greenland, France, Spain, Los Angeles. The search for her was getting difficult. I sat down and rubbed my growing tummy as I read a baby book.

After managing to pry myself off the armchair I went over to Chuck and Morgan's apartment.

"Hey guys." I called out closing the door behind me. Chuck was busy in the fridge in no more than his trousers. "Oh Chuck, no one needs to see that. Well, Sarah might want to. But I don't, at least not now." I laughed, placing my hands on my back.

"Well watch out for Morgan, he's on the rampage with his phone about the new craze, sexting."

"How goes the job hunt?"

"It was fine, going to go check out the Buy More."

"Why?"

"Morgan's idea. Not mine."

"Well you can drive me there. Because I am in no condition to drive. And I'd like to see the new place." I could have driven myself there, but I didn't want to.

"Oh-kay. Come on then." Chuck groaned.

"Hey, don't be like that, it is just the joys of being pregnant Bartowski. And that is something you never get the privilege of experiencing." I followed him out to the car and he drove me to the Buy More. Instead of going into the Buy More, I went to the Castle. It was nice and quiet there. The door opened and in stepped Sarah and Casey. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you guys here till later."

"And it is nice to see you too Zoe." Casey raised his eyebrows at me.

"Hey, many months pregnant Casey, no thanks to you. So what do you expect?"

"You to be a little nicer." He smirked, pulling me a little closer. "How has it been without me?"

"A little lonely. Chuck and Morgan have been doing their own thing. And the Baby is keeping me up quite a lot. And knowing that you are safe would really help. I'm just starting to move the stuff out of my old room, ready for Baby Casey. And there is still so much that I have still got to buy." I started to list of the things that I had yet to buy.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, I can sort that stuff out, now stop worrying." He rubbed my cheek.

"But having a free house comes with its advantages. I can finally call in someone to clean the house, I can have a bath whenever I want and for as long as I want. Without being interrupted." I glared at Casey implying the times where my beautifully long baths would be interrupted to suit him.

"Haha, you know how to make me laugh." He said sarcastically. "But I have a debriefing now." John kissed my cheek. "I'll be thinking of you." I went back home and snuggled down in the bed. To be honest, it was a complete mess. I could tell John whatever I wanted, but I was stressed and a total mess. The shower's plumbing was broken. The fridge was empty. Stuff was everywhere, empty take out and cardboard boxes were piling up. I was trying to take care of everything but there was just too much to do.

I picked up my old treasure box and pulled down an extra flap to the box which held a document pack in it. I had come across the pack when I had confronted Shaw a while ago. I wanted to look inside and see what was inside of them. I broke the seal and tore into the document. It was a file. About Ethan. It was a series of photos, surveillance photos. After staring at them for a while, I put them back in the file, maybe in the morning I could use the Castle database to search for him.

Over the next week I had an even more stressful week.

I did manage to restock the fridge with Morgan's help.

And Sarah called in a plumber to fix the shower.

And not to mention Ellie came and gave me some extra stuff that Devon had bought which she had deemed unnecessary.

I was able to do all the relevant exercises and yoga sessions.

It was only when I tuned into the Castle feed that I heard little Heather saying that Sarah didn't want to have kids because she was a spy and the usual 'it's not who she is'.

And that got me thinking, I knew that one day, that one day I would want to kids. But did Casey? I mean, when he found out that Alex was his daughter, he was far from pleased. Until I encouraged him to make contact with her. Did Casey even want more kids? Did he even want this one right here?

I was asleep at one point and awoke with a start when Casey made a racket coming into the house. I stood at the top of the stairs and let out a huge breath.

"Casey. You're back, oh my gosh, what the heck happened?" I wiped my teary eyes.

"Long story, never mind me." He looked up the stairs, noticing my expression. "What's been upsetting you?"

"Nothing."

"I know when you are lying, how many times must I say that?"

"I, I heard Heather talking about Sarah not wanting to have kids because she was a spy and that it wasn't who she was. And then I started thinking, you aren't with me, you aren't engaged to me just because I'm pregnant with your child. Are you?" I walked down the stairs until we were at eye level. "Don't look at me like that, you have said that don't put roots down. Is this what you want? Do you really want this?" I held back the tears.

"You shouldn't have been listening."

"You don't want kids." I jumped, thinking this was his way of agreeing with Heather.

"No, that is not what I am saying. What I want to say is that I was shocked to find out you were pregnant, I didn't expect it but it gives me a second chance for fatherhood. I may not have been around for Alex's childhood and I know it must have been difficult for Kathleen. But you have to get one thing straight. I love **you**. I want to be with **you**. I can't wait to hold that baby, **our** baby in my arms. I always thought that, when we were together that we would get married. And to know that we have a family makes things even better for me."

"I know, I did to, after I left, I never let a day go when I didn't think about you. It wasn't helped when I found out the NSA had nabbed you, General Beckman didn't want me anywhere near you. She refused to let me see you. The only time I saw you was when you were on a mission in an old highway diner, I couldn't bring myself to go in. I watched you get beaten up, you beat up the other guy bad but it was not enough. You didn't finish the job. So I went and did it for you. General Beckman gave me the worst butt kicking lecture afterwards." I rested my forehead on his. "Just hearing Heather say all that stuff made me question everything."

"I know. It'll be okay. I promise."

"You promise? I will hold you to that. And the last scan I went to was fine, they told me that the early tumbles and knocks may have hurt her and she wouldn't be a hundred percent but I don't care what she looks like, I will still love her-"

"Her?" Casey looked up at me.

"Mmmhhmmm." I grinned. "Little baby girl." Admittedly I had wanted Casey to have a little boy first but it didn't matter to me anymore.

"Wow. This makes it so real." He leant backwards a little.

"What? And this here doesn't?" I pointed at my stomach, waving my hand around it. "Ooo." I arched my back. "I don't think I'll want to be a spy for a while now, I'll let Morgan take my seat."

"Don't say things like that."

"You know I don't mean it Casey."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Hi! Hope you're actually enjoying this one, I think I'm starting to expose a nicer, less angry Casey, when I was writing this chapter I wanted to show Zoe in a more stressed, paranoid character as a result of her past**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, deal with it ;)

A/N: Yet the complications arise, but with Casey a little injured, Zoe's there to help him out

Uplink2 – Thank you so much for all your reviews, I'm really grateful

And a huge thank you to anyone who has favourite or followed the story!

**Zoe Taylor**

I snuggled up on the sofa, thinking I was the one looking after Casey, but he snuck out whilst I was sleeping. Only to be sent back by General Beckman! Not to mention Morgan was dying to help. I came downstairs when Alex was in the room.

"Alex? It's lovely to see you again." I smiled. She gently hugged me.

"I'm just stopping by. I gotta go to work." Alex kissed Casey goodbye. Morgan was about to follow like a little puppy but Casey grabbed his shirt.

"Why don't you stay here?" I whispered, prising Casey's hand from Morgan's shirt. "Wait five minutes Morgan, you don't want to seem too eager, do you?" When Morgan left after Alex, Casey answered his phone and seemed entirely enthusiastic, more so than I had seen him be in a long time. He started reminiscing his 'angel of death' years on the phone. When I heard a knock on the door, I didn't expect to be letting in the premier of Costa Gravas.

"Bellisima. Beautiful, utter beauty, and baby on the way too." He put his hands on either side of my stomach. I turned to Casey, smiling a little awkwardly at him. "A beauteous angel for the angel of death, or life."

"I better leave you to get reacquainted." I smiled, leaving the room a little and stepping up the stairs at a slow pace. "Goodnight everyone." I called out.

When I woke up, I could hear voices outside, I heard Generalissimo bragging out being under the protection of the angel of death. I looked to the window noticing Casey sitting in his wheelchair. I went to walk downstairs when I heard an almighty crash. "Casey? Casey!" I flung the door open and ran to Casey's side. "Oh my gosh John, wake up, please." I tried to lift him but I could only hold him. Eventually, he came around, and struggled to sit up.

"No tears, no emotional stuff." He whispered. "Remember?"

"I blame Baby Girl Casey." I kissed his cheek, leading him inside.

"Let's get some sleep." I pulled out the sofa's bed and I threw a blanket on top of Casey.

"There." I muttered, slipping under the blanket next to him, my head resting on his chest. I felt safe, safer than I had felt in a long time, I couldn't remember the last time I felt this safe. The next morning, breakfast was waiting on a tray for me. "Oh Casey." I smiled. "I can't wait to marry you." I mumbled, twiddling my engagement ring around my finger.

I took a risk and just about managed to drive to the Buy More. I went into the office to see Morgan sitting at the desk.

"Mr Grimes." I said. "I think there's something you have forgotten to do." I taunted. He looked up. "How are things with the girlfriend?"

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him about Alex. Hang on a minute, how did you know about that?"

"It's my pregnancy senses. They're like spiderman's spidey senses." I joked with him momentarily. "I would say I'll tell Casey about you and Alex but that would only make things worse, he would only want to kill you more. You know what, I better be going, I wanted to see some of the others." As soon as I walked out, Casey grabbed my arm. "Gently please."

"Sorry." He mumbled, releasing me a little. "We've got a plan which will bring you out of maternity leave. I'm going to need you to be strong. This time, it's my funeral."

"Geez, crikey." I squeaked. He drove back to the apartment and I watched as Casey brought his uniform downstairs. I helped him into it and straightened everything out for him. "There."

"Thank you." He kissed my lips. "Everything will be fine." I didn't say anything, I just rested my forehead on his chest. When I managed to pull myself away from him, Chuck drove me and Morgan to the church. I grabbed Chuck's arm as Morgan walked inside.

"Why the hell is he giving a eulogy? I could give just as a convincing speech, maybe even more so."

"It was better that someone else did it, just because it wouldn't put you in any danger. The last thing that we need is those guys hunting you down, because you are engaged to him, and you're having his baby. I think you should stay in the car Zoe. Just in case. For your sake, and the baby's."

I sat in the car and then, about fifteen minutes later, I heard a minor explosion. I burst in the door. Chuck pushed me back outside but I fought against him.

"No, where is John? He can't do anything now Chuck. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Ow!" I doubled over, gripping Chuck's arm.

"Is it the baby?"

"Nope. Just a stomach spasm. This one kicks when I get stressed, it's like a reflex." I calmed down a little putting on a solemn face. "What if they cut his hand off? What if they kill him? I don't want my baby growing up without his father. Oh my g-." I started panicking, breathing heavily.

"Calm down, I'll drive you home." I sat in the car and I go out when we were outside the Burbank apartments. I went upstairs and paced about my room, back and forth. Back and forth. _I should be doing something to help, but I'm in no state to help_.

"I'll read a book, yeah, I'll read a book." I got out one of the maternity books and ploughed through it. I heard someone at the door and I paused at the bedroom door. I watched as a bulky man threw Morgan against the door. I was about to pull out my gun but when I next looked there was no one there, I ran towards Morgan's, slowly opening the door.

"I've been dating your daughter, yeah, technically on the rocks but I have always been a perfect gentleman." I watched John's hand shoot out and gripped Morgan's neck.

"John! Put him down! Don't be stupid." I shrieked. He was so angry that I just had to step back.

Once again, I was alone.

So I did more investigating into my biological brother Ethan's location. It was a long process. I still came up with nothing. Only that soon after I became a spy, he disappeared. Never to be seen again, he hadn't been seen since. "I will find you Ethan. I promise." I fell asleep, waking up to silence. A knock at the door startled me. It was pretty early in the morning.

I pulled the latch across the door, opening it about an inch.

"Hello?" I whispered around the door in a husky tone.

"Lauren? Is that you?"

"It's Zoe Taylor, who are you?" I asked around the door.

"My name is Ethan and I'm looking for my real sister. Lauren Bailey, do you recognise that name?" I pulled the latch off the door, opening the door a little to pull him inside.

"Ethan? How did you find me?"

"Lauren, it is you." Ethan embraced me, gripping tightly to me, retracting a little when he realised. "Holy cow, you're pregnant." He gawped at my tummy.

"Erm yeah, and engaged too." I smiled holding up my hand. "How did you find me Ethan?" I asked again, walking into the living room. Suddenly, he pulled out a gun. Pointing it at me. "Ethan what are you doing?" I asked, utterly bewildered.

"They want someone. They want you."

"You don't have to do this Ethan, I can get you witness protection. You could go anywhere."

"What the hell are you pissing everywhere for?" I felt down at my crotch, damp. _Shit._ "Oh that is just wrong."

"I need you to take me to the hospital Ethan."

"What?"

"Please Ethan." I let out a scream. I was so tempted to push him and run out the door.

"I'm not taking you anywhere."

He turned away, holding his hand to his lips, about to walk into the kitchen. I picked up a small pot and cracked it on his head, he dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry Ethan." I walked slowly beside the fountain, I felt so tired and weak. I slammed into the wall beside Devon and Ellie's apartment where I had to steady myself against the wall before knocking on the door.

Ellie peered out the window and rushed to the door.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" She looked down and saw my soaked trousers. "Devon, we need towels. We need towels and we need to drive Zoe to the hospital."

"But it's four weeks early, she's not due yet." I mustered.

"That doesn't matter now, we still have to get you to the hospital." Ellie sat me down on the towels along the back seat of the car and that's when the first contraction kicked in. "Breathe with me, we can do this together, ee, ee, ee. Oo. Oo. Oo."

I meekly repeated the crazy breathing and it momentarily helped. I was rushed into a hospital bed. A midwife almost started laughing.

"You've nothing to worry about, this is normal. Won't be long now."

I gasped at the pain.

"Ellie, you have to, you have to tell Sarah, and Chuck. They'll know where Casey is." I squeaked, she nodded and dived out of the hospital room. The door opened and in slipped Ethan. "Ethan? Please, not now." I breathed heavily through the pain. Ethan shut the blinds along the window. "What do you want from me Ethan?" I asked.

"All I want to know is exactly why you did it?"

"Why I did what?" I sat myself up, Ethan had his hand stuffed in his pocket which I assumed was holding tightly to his gun. "Put the gun down. Ethan. Let go of the gun." He removed his hand from his pocket and I felt slightly more at ease. "What did I do?"

"Why did you run away from me? You left me and they took me into care. I searched for you and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"You don't know about the truth, you don't know about what our family have done." I gasped, feeling another contraction. "The contractions, they're getting, closer." I squeaked.

"Tell me what you mean about our family?"

I tried to calm him down. "Our mother and father run an underground weapons exchange. I needed to get away so I left you, I knew you would be safe. I promise you, I wouldn't have left you if I thought you weren't safe." I begged him not to do anything irrational. Instead he burst out of the door, straight into Devon. Ethan pushed him aside and tore away down the corridor.

"Okay then, I won't ask. Now Zoe, how are you doing?" Devon asked, ignoring the frantic guy that had run out the room.

"I'm fine, has Ellie gotten into contact with John, or Chuck, how about Sarah?" I asked in desperation, sliding further up the bed a little, growling slightly. Ellie came in shutting the door behind her.

"Okay Zoe, the others are on their way, they say they've got a few loose ends to tie up on the mission but will do their best to make it here." She came to my side. "Can I get you anything? Water, something to do? Anything?"

"No, I just want. Ow, o wow." I squeaked, shooing Devon away.

For the next few hours I endeavoured a fair bit of pain.

"Where are they?" I yelped. "Where is he?"

"Don't worry Zoe, they'll be here soon, I'm sure. For now, just stay calm." Ellie replied, stroking my cheek. "The midwife says she'll be along soon to check how you're doing."

"Right." I sighed, falling back down on the bed. The midwife came in and smiled at me.

"Looks like you're ready."

"No, no, no." I murmured, hitting the bed with my fist. "Not yet."

"It doesn't look like we can wait any longer, your baby wants to meet you." The midwife protested. The midwife ushered Devon and Ellie out of the room and willed me on. And then I heard it, a tiny baby crying.

"Oh, oh." I squeaked.

"Congratulations, it's a-" The midwife started but she interrupted when Casey burst in the room with his army trousers and black top on.

"Casey! Where the hell have you been?" I shouted.

"It's a little baby boy, congratulations to you both." The midwife smiled, holding a tiny baby now neatly wrapped in a towel. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked me. Casey was shocked.

"No, let him." I squeaked. Overrun by emotions. The midwife put Baby boy Casey in my fiancé's arms and left the room.

"A little baby boy." Casey smiled. "I thought you said it was a girl?"

"The nurses must have been wrong then. It happens all the time." I sighed. "Where the hell were you Casey?"

"Hey, it's not my fault, you weren't due for four weeks. There was no pressure." He sat down on the side of the bed. I wrapped my arms around him as he held our tiny, little baby boy.

"So what are we going to call him Casey? I would have said Alex but I couldn't possibly use that, you've already got one child with that name. " I asked.

"I've got an idea."

"Then I trust you that much to know that you can choose the right name."

"Okay." He kissed my cheek. I looked up to see Chuck and the others outside the window, I waved them inside. Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, Devon and Morgan entered the room.

"Hi." They all said quietly.

"Does the little guy have a name?" Sarah asked.

"John?" I looked at him, "I trust you."

"Liam." He paused. "Liam Bailey Casey." I smiled widely, Liam, it was one of my favourite names when I was Lauren, when it was Alex and Lauren.

"Ah, that's lovely." Sarah smiled. "He's beautiful."

"He's Zoe's baby, of course he is." Casey kissed my forehead. I started to get a little teary eyed. "What's wrong with you now?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just. I'm just so happy you're all here." I wiped my eyes.

"Oh, Zoe." Chuck squeezed my shoulders.

"That reminds me." I squeaked, looking at Casey. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"No, you tell them. I chose the name."

"Right, well. Seeing as you guys are here, it gives me great pleasure it present Liam with his godparents. Don't look at me like that, who says how many godparents you have to have? You are all the closest thing I have to family. You are my family. And Morgan just completes the set." I sniffed.

"Wow, I feel honoured that you would trust me with a baby, your baby." Morgan put a hand on his chest.

"Morgan, you just complete the set, it wouldn't be the same without you." I smiled. Liam started to squirm and settled in Casey's arms.

"He's so tiny." Ellie smiled, holding Devon close. "I can't wait until we have our little baby girl."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So a nice little twist there, I do like the thought of Casey having a little baby girl but, at the same time, a boy would be something that he doesn't have, what with Alex and all. **


End file.
